The Ashes
by Snivy641
Summary: how the Pokémon world was ACTUALY made, and it all starts with a fire. Pokémon in the real world! some TFs in there to make It perfect. also the plot does run around a bit but until you meet Ian. you get the plot.
1. Jump

**THE ASHES**

He looked down at the spinning earth.

How lonely it was

It was the earth we all know. No Pokémon what so ever.

Well not for long

He sighed. Something had to be done. Or bad things will come. Humans can't fend for themselves or at least not what's coming for them.

And it started with a birthday

Blap, Blap, Blap, Blap "talk dirty to me. Dadada da dadadada daaa" the radio sang out as I groped my hand over the snooze button. Though I hit the "volume up" button "TALK DIRTY TO ME"

I finally hit the snooze button and sit up. The tapping of rain was on my roof and in comforted me. I got up, went to my dresser and put a grey shirt and black pants. As I was jumping to get the pants up to my waist, the radio blasted on again because of the snooze button "ENTER GET A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME TO WIN A TRIP TO THE BAHAMAS!" it shouts and I fall.

After the calamity, I went down the hall to meet my dog and cat. Since they meet at such a young age, my dog and cat get along very well. Their names are Zecrom and Resharam. No seriously, Zecrom and Resharam. My friend miles named them after two black and white dragons from a video game. My dog is totally black and my cat is white so Miles was all like "Resharam and Zecrom. Cats name is Resharam"

And I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Jason Mongala. I'm 24 years old and turning 25 today. I work at the fire department though I do the reporting, not the firefighting. I live at Nanineia town Vancouver Canada. Don't worry if you haven't heard of it before, it's not well known "hey Jessie. Good morning" my girlfriend Amy said and kissed me on the cheek "and happy birthday! I'm making breakfast today"

"Hun you don't have to do that"

"No shut up this is your big day. How's work doing?"

"It's fine. Big fire at a high school"

"Oh no that's horrible! What happened?"

"People don't really know the actual meaning of the fire. Some say it was because of some dragon" Amy stops stirring the pancake batter "dragon?"

"Yeah, though there's no evidence that there was a mythical creature, a few kids said they saw the entire thing"

"Well what if my prediction of a dragon apocalypse does happen? Oo then you owe me twenty bucks"

"I do not owe you twenty bucks until dragons are flying in the sky throwing fire at the ground and humanity is at its knees ok?"

As the day went on, there was more and more proof that a mythical creature was terrorising the school. It wasn't anything that was normal at starting fires like a gas explosion or an electricity problem. Witnesses SWARE that they did see something fly in and destroy the school. Up until I commanded that I was to see the sight of the school fire. Only when I got there did things get interesting.

I got off the jeep and there was a charred black building that was totally collapsed on the front. There were police, firemen, and doctors at the scene doing their jobs. What I wanted was to see the inside of the school so I ran to the collapsed entrance and went inside.

Inside also had people, mostly police, looking throughout the building for any bodies. I wondered around into the different rooms. There was a second floor with a collapsed stair case in the middle. I made a long jump to the other side and I grabbed the bottom stair. After climbing up, I explored the second floor. There were capsized vending machines and a carpet of ash spread across the floor like snow. What really caught my attention was what was left on this carpet of ash.

There was a line of foot prints leading off into another hallway

I carefully followed them. The steps didn't seem to be rushed; they actually seemed to be carefully placed. I followed them into a long hallway and finally to a GINORMOUS room. I found out that the room was actually the gym. And I was looking down on it from the bleachers. Down at the middle of the gym there was someone standing and looking at a huge logo on the wall which I guessed was the school logo. I ran down the bleachers and to the gym. Both bottom entryways collapsed during the fire so that's why I guessed that no one found him. I slowly walked to him and he looked at me. He had that stern face on "um…who are you?" I ask "and why are you here after a fire?"

He looks at me with those brilliant blue eyes "that would be none of your concern human. You humans should be more resistant. More resistant to the elements" he says "let's say fire"

He slowly walks away after saying that and slowly disappearing as we walked. After disappearing, there was a flash.

And the school was in flames once again.

I don't know how it happened, he disappeared and then everything went to hell "WAIT!" I shout as the flames around me roar "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU…" I start to cough. The smoke here is already scratching at my lungs "u…ch…GET…BACK HERE YOU…*cough*…YOU…" the smoke is still trying to kill me right now. But I don't know why it hasn't yet. A full five minutes exposure to smoke should kill or at least give the victim lung cancer and it's already been six. I start running for the door at the top of the bleachers and make it barely. Still the smoke is clawing at my lungs but not as much as before. As I run through the flaming hallways, the smoke gets easier to breath and the fire gets less and less hot. At this point I'm stunned and I stop running. I'm breathing in toxic air particles and it's as painless as breathing fresh air.

Now I'm basically wandering around the flaming building, taking in the fire. If this weird immunity to toxins in smoke and the heat from fire isn't permanent then I should get out of this place before it wears off. Then I hear someone "h…HELP!"

It came from the opposite direction from the exit I was heading for. Now since I have this weird new thing with fire, I guess I better be the hero. I mean right?

According to other people, I was the only one with this strange ability. The guy who needed saving didn't have the luck that I had. I helped him out of the building and we came out of the school "oh my god dude, thank you! I'm Arin, what's yours?" he asks as we exit the burning building "you seem to have no burns what so ever! What's that about?"

"Don't know. My name is Jason by the way"

"I work at the pizza parlor at Nanineia town"

"Oh yeah your that cashier guy at the pizza place!"

"Yeah I thought I saw you before. Anyway thanks for the rescue" he jogs off leaving me to the news cameras. They ask questions, I answer questions, all that sort of thing happened before Amy crushes me with a hug "oh my god Jessie you could have died! What happened?" she asks and I tell her everything, except the smoke part. I have a feeling that the government will be on my ass if I told them that I was immune to smoke and fire.

Happy birthday to me alright.

I roll over to the side of my bed to see the red numbers shining

**11:47**

11:47? Have I been awake for that long?

I get up out of bed without waking Amy up and go outside for a walk through the plaza. I put on my shoes and hoodie and step outside. Since it wasn't chilly as I half expected it to be, I left my hoodie at home and went to the plaza.

The plaza is a roundabout for cars and is made of bricks. In the middle is a garden with a gas lamp illuminating the surrounding area and four benches surrounding it. Like normal, the plaza is bustling like normal. It always is.

Then I smelt fire. Yes I smelt fire.

It was coming from the fire department. The lights were on because of people's night shift but that didn't surprise me. It never does any way

It was the phoenix staring back at me was the thing that surprised me.

It was perched atop the fire tower next to the building. It was glaring at me with amber eyes. It didn't seem like a normal phoenix though. It had a long beak; these yellow tuffs of fur at the top of its head and the huge wings were red but had a green and white tip on each feather. It also had what looked like an explosion of golden feathers as its tail feathers. It spread its wings and reared up into the sky

It let out this cry that sounded like what you would expect from a phoenix. That's when everyone starts noticing it. Everyone starts screaming and panicking but I didn't seem afraid. I look around and everyone is at least 20 meters away and staring at me. Then something touched my legs.

The vary first thing that came to my mind was "SHIT SOMEONES GOING TO RAPE ME!" then I look around and no one's there. People are still staring at me.

The thing touched my legs again.

I quickly turn around this time to be faced with what confused me. It was an orange scaly thing with a fire alit on top of it. Whatever it was it was confusing me. I touched it and it twitched and I felt nerves firing off where I touched it. The more that I looked at it the more it looked like a tail that was on fire. I touched it yet again and I felt it. I felt both the tail

And my hands. Like this was mine

Like it was mine

Like it was mine.

My brain didn't know what the fuck to do.

That's when things when to hell.

First was the growing. I grew to be around a quarter more of my original height. An orange thing grew in front of my face and two rips were heard from my back and my shoes were shredded and my feet became powerful claws.

My eyesight went extremely fine and my teeth were another story.

I wasn't Jason

You know what's funny about being some kind of ware dragon?

Heheh…

Nothing.

I remember vary little that night. After rocketing into the air and leaving a shock wave (and creating a disruption in the bricks), everything went black.

I woke up in my bed that morning. Amy woke me up and kissed me on the cheek. She always does that.

Was that all just a dream? I didn't really know what to expect after that night.

Amy said something big happened last night and wanted to check it out. Since I was interested, I came to. She exited the room and I went to get dressed

And do you know what I found?

The fucking flaming tail that I had last night. Seriously it was still there connected to me. The tip didn't seem to be hot. Though that was just me so I tried to set a piece of paper alight with my tail fire.

I found that the flame would only catch things on fire if I willed it to. Since that problems fixed I could probably hide it in my pants. It was only slightly uncomfortable and it was I could only see the bulge if someone really tried. That's why I wore slightly baggy pants.

We found the shockwave of bricks from when I shot into the sky last night.

That means that dream definitely wasn't a dream. I actually did turn into that flaming tailed dragon thing at midnight. I started to sweat, what if the government would find out? Then he would be on my ass as this tail is. After looking at what I did last night, I recommended that we go to the pizza parlor for breakfast. The pizza parlor doesn't only have pizza; it also functions as a normal restaurant. Kind of like dairy queen and ice cream, this place is just known for its really good pizza

After ordering normal bacon, eggs, and toast. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

Obviously I wasn't going to wash my hands

I was going to examine my tail a bit more.

I went into one of the wheelchair stalls and let my tail swing loose. It was most definitely more comfortable just letting it swoosh around like that but I couldn't let any of the public see this.

And someone had to enter the bathroom.

Since I was in a stall, the person didn't see me yet

Yet

The person knocked on the door "is someone in here?" I hear the person say. I quickly but calmly say "occupied"

"Oh ok I'll wait" WAIT?! I hate being under pressure. I quickly get my underwear back on and I start on my pants but I was rushing and I fall banging my scull on the toilet seat "FUCK!" I shout at the top of my lungs. The person on the other side comes in to see what happened

if I locked the door…

it was Arin. The guy I saved from the school. He has a face of worry "Jason?! Are you ok?!

He quickly notices my flaming tail. He stops in his tracks "your…your that thing from last night" he slowly says. What have I gotten my self into?


	2. meetings

_**Meallo people**_

_I don't know if this chapter is rushed or not but feel free to tell me so if you think that_

_Since I have an open mind and I never really stick to one thing when writing story's, this chapter might stretch this theory_

_Anyway I made up Jason in a different story that I never posted. I also made up Arin, miles, Amy and even a map of Nanineia town._

_So let's get this chapter on the road_

**CHAPTER 2: meetings**

Aaaaaa…

Aaaaaaaaaaaa….

As you can see I'm really panicking right now "your…you're that thing from last night…" Arin says as he slowly scans my tail "what the fuck are you?"

"I…don't know"

"You looked like some orange dragon with a flaming tail like yours. Does that ring any bells?

"No…"

"_Ah fuck…_well if any one were to see you like that then your fucking screwed. Follow me"

"Wait! What about Amy?"

"We'll handle that"

Arin lead me out the back door after I put my pants on, remember I didn't have them on when Arin found me, and got strait to buissness "ok then if you don't know what you are then do you know anyone who might know a lot about fictional beasts?" I think of it and one name comes to my mind

"Miles"

"ok then Miles. Do you know where he lives?"

"He lives a bit south of town. Let's go" I start running. Then I notice it's hard to run when there's an extra appendage attached to your ass that's running down your leg. I trip and fall over onto the concrete and totally blank out.

I open my eyes to see Miles standing over me. He stares at me with that kind of confused awe face. Then after 10 seconds he starts talking "what the fuck have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

What was funny was that Arin told Miles everything wile I was asleep, or out if you prefer that "so since Arin couldn't show me your tail because you wouldn't roll over, can I see it?" the 24 year old Miles said. I stand up and show him my brining tail which seemed to accidentally rip a hole out of my pants. Crap. Well at least it was way more comfortable to have it out then in right? Right? Sure

Miles seemed to look at it a lot "that…that cant be a…no that's not a…" he kept sputtering "what? What is it?" I turn around at him. He has that HUGE smile on his face "no fucking way"

"WHAT?!"

"That's a charizard tail alright. How you got it is an absolute mystery"

"What's a charizard?"

"Charizard is a Pokemon. A videogame character, A dragon like thing, a total bad-ass, a fire and flying type, and an all around powerful Pokemon"

"I'm a WHAT?!" rage starts boiling inside me

"You're a Pokemon! I don't know how you could be one but you are" my hands whip to my head as I want to pull my hair out "I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS THING EVERY NIGHT!" Arin then remembers that I turn into the supposed "charizard" every night "oh yeeeeah I didn't tell Miles about that…" he whispers to me and Miles gets confused "what didn't you tell me?"

"Well I turn into a full fledged charizard every midnight"

If knowing that I was half fire dragon was enough for Miles, then this just made his mouth gape open "r…really?" he sputters "you transform into charizard at midnight? SEREOUSLY?" I look at my watch

**11:24**

It was almost noon, meaning ill transform in almost twelve hours. That made me a bit claustrophobic. The clocks-a-ticking and you better make this day a good one because you'll probably kill someone tonight. Heheh…

Then Miles screams for no apparent reason in extreme pain "HOLY SHIT!" he yells and falls to the floor. He gets up and runs to a separate hallway which I believed to be the bathroom. Arin and I wait in total confusion. What the hell was that? Miles then screams for us. We run to the bathroom and I kick open the door and Miles was lying on the tiled floor unconscious.

With a motherfucking tail

I don't know what it is about this one but this tail that miles had was vary different then mine. It had greenish caramel plating like it was armoured and it had a black sharp tip. Arin yelled "HOLY FUCKING CRIST MILES!" and ran to him. He looks at me "ok can you please tell me what the FUCK is going on!?"

"NO CLUE! I would tell you if I knew!" he then looks annoyed "then help me get him to a hospital. K?"

I take his feet and he takes his head. We carry him out of the house to my car. im Slowly starting to not care about people seeing my tail. I mean people have to see it sometime. Yes I did get a face or two, that's for sure, but I didn't care. When we got to the car, I tried opening it to my horror that it was locked. Then I remembered "AMY HAS THE KEYS!" Arin looks at me with a "really?" face "ok ill have to go get amy. Where did you put her?"

"uh…I told the waiters that they could pretend interview her for a documentary so she would forget about your dissapearence for now"

"well then I guess its time to photo bomb then" I give the sleeping Miles to Arin and I bolt off toward the pizza place. I look at my watch

**12:54**

god time fly's when your having fun if you know what I mean. Then I look around me and notice "oh NO!" I was on the other side of town. It would take ten minutes running to the pizza parlor. I attempt to pull out my hair until I realize something "wait I'm a DRAGON for Christ's sake!" I don't know how I did it but the wings appeared at my back when I said that. When I start running, I start lifting and soon im ten meters off the ground.

I fold my wings and blast off in the direction of the pizza place. Ten minutes turn into ten seconds. After finally getting back to Nanineia plaza, my wings dissolve and I hit the ground running into the pizza parlour. I see cameras every ware but I knew they weren't filming. I run to amy and she reconises me right away "jessie! I knew there was someone missing! And is that a…" I quickly interrupt her "amy I need the spare car keys" she reaches into her purse and pulls out the keys. I grab them "ill be back Amy! Just hold a sec!"

When I get back to the car, Arin and Miles are gone. I look every ware and I hear Arin behind me "over here Jason, back alley!" I look behind me and I see Arin's head poking out of the corner of an alleyway. I rush over to him and Miles "dude I have good news and bad news" he says and i notice Miles is not with him "uh…good news?"

"Miles is awake"

"And the bad news?"

"Well…Miles is awake" I raise an eyebrow

"Be more specific"

"He turned into the thing that connected with the tail, and now he's going berserk!"

"He WHAT?!"

"What ever it was it was huge. We have to find him"

We run out of the alley way to jump back in almost being fried by a blue beam of some sorts "SHIT!" Arin shouted. We peeked out of the alley way to see what belonged to the tail

It was a dinosaur like thing. The first thing I saw about it was the axes. There were two giant axes at the side of his mouth that had a reddish tint to it on the sides. The thing had little arms with sharp claws like a dinosaur and had the greenish plating all over its body. It reared back and roared really loudly

Then collapsed.

And we bolted for him

We ran like the freaking wind. I never ran out of stamina the entire way to him

But we didn't find the beast. Instead we found Miles just sleeping with his signature tail out of his ass. I sighed in relief.

This time we went to my house after we picked up Amy and she wanted answers. I started talking in the car "well…after a fire, I'm some how a half dragon. I don't want to be one and I don't know how I am one. Miles here has the same problem to" to my surprise, Amy took that in pretty well "ok but the next time you come into a fake interview with a flaming tail, can you please tell me where your going?"

"oh so you saw past the interview?"

"You could say that. Though I played along" Arin pulled up to my house and we carried Miles inside. When we laid him on the couch, he started waking up "ugh…Arin? What are you...agh…" he slowly gets up and scans his surroundings "am I at your house Jason?" he askes and I nod "yeah. A lot of shit went down when you fainted"

"oh?"

"Well…I think you're now a Pokemon to" his eyes slowly widen

"wh…what?!"

"I don't know what Pokemon it is though. Mabey you'll know your tail?"

"I have a TAIL?!"

"Yeah and a pretty durable one" he looks behind himself and scans the tail

"That's a haxorus"

"A haxorus?"

"Yeah. Dragon type. Huge axes at the sides of its mouth. Wait does that mean I turn at midnight?!"

"Actually you already did" he tilts his head

"Wile you were out, you completely transformed. You went berserk and destroyed a lot actaualy. I think we now have the government on our asses"

"Oh no…" yeah oh no indeed. Then Arin spoke up "wait. Then will I change soon?" he said and that made me think. I actually don't know. This transforming thing is spreading like a virus. Then does that mean Arin will "catch the cold" to? That made all of us uncomfortable. What if the "virus" gets out to the public? Then the entire human race would be at its knees. Dragons will be flying in the skies, land Pokemon will roam, and Pokemon in the water will swim in our oceans. Then…

ill have to owe Amy twenty bucks.


	3. god like

_Boobaly baaaaaa…_

_Wazap people its snivy641 and I'm here for chapter 3 of the ashes! I'm starting too really like where this is going_

_Just saying that Jason was made up in a story that I never posted where he's actually giratina, Arin is lugia, and Miles is Ho-oh. And if you like Jason, please tell me! Ill do more with this guy._

_Like torture him through all of the crap he goes through_

_On the other hand_

_I'm going to Victoria to see my grandparents for a week and I have no idea how that's going to affect my story progress so we will see_

_*eats a cheeto*_

_okay lets do this…_

**CHAPTER 3**

**God-like**

I don't know why

I don't know how

But why is my wife a LATIAS?!

We found her the next morning and the red and white dragon like thing was sleeping peacefully. Miles told me that a latias is something called a "legendary Pokemon" and those are supposed to be "special". What really surprised me is that she didn't go berserk like the rest when she woke.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at us "oh…hi guys" she says smiling. I guess she doesn't really know yet "why are you guys looking at me like that?" you know what was really funny about what happened next?

She just transformed back to her human self without knowing "uuuhhh…nothing babe" I say. She gets up "ok then. I'm going to go shower. You make breakfast" she turned to show two wing-like red things that sprouted her back. Miles went to get breakfast and I went to wake Arin. When I opened the door I saw Arin sleeping. I nudged him and he shifted "yeah yeah two more minutes" he says

"No dude breakfast is being made"

"Oh fine" his eyes open and that's when I notice something

He was changed to

His eyes did NOT look normal. They looked like a barrage of colors, with blues and purples and yellows. It kind of took me by surprise. Then Amy screamed, ran to me, and started to hit me "WHY. DIDNT. YOU. TELL. ME?!" I fall to the floor covering my face "I'm SORRY! DON'T HURT MEEEE!"

After the confession and finding that Arin is supposedly a "hydragon", we all had breakfast. Then a thought came to mind "everyone's been changed now!" I say and look at everyone at the table. This is true actually. I'm a charizard, Arin's a hydragon, Amy's a latias, and Mile's is a haxorus "oh yeah! Well since everyone's changed. What do we do now?" Arin said and I thought about it "we could try and see WHY we changed. It did start with me changing because of the fire"

"What fire?"

"I met someone that said we were too weak to the elements. Then he set the building on fire. As I breathed in the smoke, I got more and more resistant to it. And I believe that's what changed me"

"Oh I didn't know that!"

"There was also this big phoenix thing that I saw near the fire department"

"What did it look like?"

"Long beak, red feathers with white and green tips, it also had these weird tail feathers that looked like an explosion of golden" then Miles spoke "that might have been Ho-oh. If the actual legendary Pokemon are here, then that means…" he pauses "arceus…"

"Arceus?"

"This must have something to do with arceus!"

"Who's arceus?"

"The Pokemon god! God dammit! If we were transformed into Pokémon then Arceus HAS to have SOMETHING to do with it!"

"That is a reasonable statement. But how do we find him?" that made Miles stop talking for a second "…oh yeah…"

Well wherever Arceus is he's somewhere we don't know, because Miles had NO idea where he might be. Then he started talking again "OH! He might be in the hall of origin! That's where all legendary's live right?"

"Uh…sure. And where's the hall of origin?" Miles got stuck again "…sinnoh" his head bonked on the table "the Pokémon world"

Now we were definitely stuck. We knew what we had to find and we knew where we find it. But we had NO clue on how we get there. Then we remembered ho-oh "WAIT!" Amy spoke up "if ho-oh is in this world, then wouldn't Arceus be here to?"

We stepped outside "ok then if he's somewhere here then where do we look first?" Arin asks as we start walking to the plaza "maybe we split up. We'll find him at some point right?" "Ok ill go with Miles" Amy says "and you can go with Jason" Jason walks over to me and we split

Then I die

Actually I almost die. Right when I start to cross the street, a truck almost crashed into me. It honked and I jumped out of my freaking skin. Then someone shouted something "WATCH OUT!" and grabbed us, pulling us out of the road. The force was big so we all fell on the guy who saved us. We quickly get up and help the guy up "thank you for saving us man" Arin says. I get a good look at him there. He has a plain white shirt and longish blonde hair. He has almost unnatural green eyes and a smile that when you look at it, it makes you smile as well. He also had yellow Nike shorts and red sneakers "it's ok" we says smiling. I guessed he was in his early thirties also "I'm Jason. This is Arin" I say "were thankful. Now where looking for someone. Do you…what's your name?" he laughs "Arceus. Please to meet you" he extends a hand and I shake it. Then I remember who were looking for "WAIT, YOUR ARCEUS?!"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Um…yes. Were looking for you because we were just transformed into weird Pokémon hybrids and my friend told us that if anyone knew Pokémon better then us it was you"

"Hybrids you say?" I show him my tail "aahh…a charizard and a hydragon. That might have been by third sons work"

"We also have little info about the Pokémon franchise. So…" his smile fades and he glares at me "Pokémon…franchise?" I had a _strange feeling _that Arceus didn't really like the Pokémon_ franchise _"um…I mean Pokémon in general so can you inform us about your third son?" his smile returns and his glare fades "oh ok. My third son is giratina. He's the god of distortion and probably distorted your DNA so your part Pokémon. But that's unusual for him"

"Well I meet someone at a school after a fire and he said that humans are weak to the elements and he pointed out fire then set the school on fire again. Then when I tried escaping the fire, the more I breathed in the toxins, the more immune I got to the smoke, that night I transformed into a charizard hybrid" his expression changed into a face of extreme worry "you say you MET HIM? HERE?"

"Um…well I didn't say that the person was actually giratina…"

"WHICH SCHOOL?!"

"Uh…prince of whales high school…" he then bolted in the direction of the school. We stood there in confusion "do we tell the others?" Arin asks

"Oh yeah" I say

We run back to the place we said we would meet and we find Miles and Amy there "we didn't find him at all. Did you guys find…" Arin quickly interrupts Miles "YES we found him. He's now on the run to the school fire. We need to get there ASAP"

I start my car after everyone gets in and I screech the car onto the highway to the school. Along the way, I tell Amy and Miles what happened and what we told him "so he's mad that there's a franchise? Ok" Miles said after I told them everything "if he's running for the school after you told him that you met giratina at the school, then I can almost assure you that he's going to the school because of giratina. And you said it was because of a DNA distortion?" "Yeah" Arin answers as I swerve into the parking lot of the high-school. We all jump out and go into the charred school. I run to the path I took to the gym and we find who else, Arceus and the guy I saw back when I first explored the school. I pointed out Arceus to the others.

We listened to there conversation. Arceus started first

"Giratina" he turns

"…father?"

"What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Answer me giratina"

"This is none of your concern"

"You are my son giratina. All of what you do is my concern"

"…" he throws a ball of blue energy at Arceus and Arceus's shirt turns a light blue and the energy disappears "Arceus can change into any of the types so he can counter any attack. He just changed into ice type to counter the dragon type move" Miles whispered to me

"Why are you doing this giratina? Why did you distort the humans DNA?"

"Remember dark lugia?"

"wh…"

"He's back. And he is THIRSTY for revenge"

"Revenge?"

"I tried to solve the problem without you knowing, then I would tell you and then I would actually get access to the hall again!"

"Giratina you know I cant do that"

"YES YOU CAN! IVE BEEN STUCK IN THE REVURCE WORLD FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS YOU KNOW?! Its been SIXTEEN *sniff* thousand FUCKING…" giratina runs to Arceus and rams into him with a hug "sixteen thousand years since the last time I saw the hall of origin. I want to go back father. Please forgive me!" Arceus was speechless and so was I. Miles was tearing up "giratina was banished to the distortion world for causing panic and chaos" Miles says "its so sad now that I think of it…"

"Do you see that man up there?" giratina points a finger strait at me "when I first found him here, or when he found me here, I knew he had something in him. That's why I unlocked his aura to be yveltal" the fuck? Whose yveltal? "So I set the school on fire again, to kill him, like yveltal and it worked" my head is still vary confused.

"You killed Jason so he could be part yveltal?"  
"No father, he's not a hybrid. All I did was killing him, now since his aura is now unlocked then he can actually…"

"Giratina you're confusing me"

"Father. He's yveltal in a whole. And he always was"

_OOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!_

_Hahaha I really love how this story is going. I'm now in Victoria and its actually improving my time to write because I have a lot of free time._

_All nuts and bananas aside I should post this chapter and start on the fourth_

_Bye for now!_


	4. dead

_Ok screw the intros I want to continue this fucking story_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dead**

Miles is pacing around my house "it. Makes. No. SENCE!" he shouts after stopping "if giratina was actually saying that correctly, then you should be dead. But im looking at you right now and you seem as alive as ever! What does that MEAN?!" "Miles? Maybe you shouldn't be putting yourself on an edge. Let's just say that he's alive!" Arin says as I get up from my chair and go to the bathroom. When I washed my hands I looked up at the mirror and saw what I knew as Jason Mongala. My mother named me after my great grandfather who fought in the world war two, captain Jason Mongala. Although he didn't make it out of the war alive, he still lives as our family tradition. Sometimes my mom used to call me tooie because im known in my family as Jason the second. You know, moms. She now lives in Quebec and I still visit her sometimes.

After starring at myself for about 20 seconds, I notice that my hair is a bit dirty. I haven't showered in a bit so why not now. Only later did I remember about my tail but as I take off my shirt, my hand passes by my chest. Then I felt something a bit off.

I put my hand on my chest…

Then on the other side

Then on the other side

I start sweating.

I couldn't find my heart beat

_Because I was dead._

I was shocked. My heart wasn't beating AT ALL, probably meaning that giratina actually_ killed me _back at the fire. I didn't know how to react. I was extremely excited and extremely frightened. I throw my shirt back on and rush back to the living room "GUYS! IM ACTUALY DEAD!" and that right there was the best thing I have ever said in my life. Everyone was just starring at me funny "no seriously my heart isn't beating"

Miles jumped up and runs to me and feels the bottom of my wrist. I was about to comment until he jumps back "yeah he doesn't have a pulse. Well great. We actually have a dead guy in the house" he sits down and leans his head back on the chair "uuuugggghhhh…." Then he sat back up again "buuuut that would explain the yveltal thing! Yeah because you're dead!" now everyone is going to refer to me as dead. Better get use to it "who's yveltal anyway?" Amy asks as she shuffles around on the couch. Those red wings of hers probably would get in the way "and why _did_ giratina kill Jason?"

"Yveltal is the legendary Pokémon of death. Supposedly, if yveltal were to spread its MASSIVE wings, then all people around it would feel like there going to die. But your second question I can't answer at all. Didn't giratina say something about dark lugia?"

"Who's he?"

"Well…dark lugia I know little about. What I do know is that you should know about lugia"

"Just lugia?" 

"Yes, my favorite legendary of the bunch. Sleek silver wings that have a span of a whopping five meters" (which is about 16 feet to all you Americans)

"Five _meters_!?"

"I know right? Huge. He can fly at speeds of oh my god and swim even faster. Then we face dark lugia. Dark lugia looks a lot like lugia in shape and size but the color difference is purple with jagged silver eye…" he gestures to his eyes "…things. And has blood red eyes"

"Egh…"

"Now if giratina was trying to help us to defeat dark lugia. Then does that mean giratinas just trying to be good?" 

"Yeah and dark lugias the bad guy"

"Ok we've solved everything but one thing…" I raise an eyebrow "didn't giratina mention that he didn't transform you at all but just 'unlock' your aura?"

"What's aura?"

"I think it's a type of energy that resides in every living thing. Giratina said that you always were yveltal. Then does that mean…"

The next minute was just silence. We didn't know how to take in the information of me "always being yveltal". What does that even _mean?_

I get up from the couch and go outside. The air brushed on my skin as I look up to the clouds.

I needed answers.

I shot upwards to the sky. After breaking the cloud barrier, I started flying east. The entire time I was flying, I was thinking about what's been happening the last few days. The sky was a brilliant orange at it was setting.

Finally after dark started to cover the sky, I dove beneath the cloud layer and found myself over a city. I landed and my wings disappeared. I looked at the sign in front of the city

"_Welcome to the city of Quebec"_

I started running into the city, my flaming tail leaving a trail of light. People all looked at me but I didn't care at all. I started to like it actually.

I walled up the steps of my mothers house and knocked on the door

No answer

I knock again and the door slowly creeks open. It lead to a dark room and I walked inside "…mom?! It's me! Jason!"

The lights suddenly went on and I saw someone that I didn't know. He was facing my mother…

Who was trapped in a strange purple glow. She seemed to be in pain "MOM!" I run to her and the man throws a hand at me. I get launched into a couch "please yveltal. Have a seat. I've been wanting to talk to you" I try to get up but I couldn't. The man was binding me to it. He had a sharp blackish purple business suit and sharp red irises. He reminded me of one legendary Pokémon "oh excuse my manners. I am known as the lugia of darkness. But you may call me _dark_" he says sitting on a chair across from the couch. He crosses one leg over the other and smiles "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" my mom yells "he's a virus from the hall of…" she gets interrupted by a strong shock from the glow

"I've wanted to speak with you yveltal for a vary long time"

"Im NOT YVELTAL! Im JASON! Now leave my mom alone!"

"Oh but you are. You living a life of lies yveltal. Remember your father?"

He said that like a dagger to the chest. My dad was the nicest person in the world. He would calm me down when im crying or stressed. When I was 14, he left for no reason. My mother said that he had to go. Of coarse I was vary confused, but no matter how many questions I asked, she would pretend she couldn't hear me. Then when I got her attention, she would just sigh and look away with a sad look.

"Your father had to return to the hall. He couldn't take care of you anymore. You became so angry that your aura could have destroyed the whole world yveltal. Your mom had to contain it and hide it the hall. And that's why im here, to unlock that power. If I could gather that energy for my self I could create a new world of no humans"

No…humans?

"Then all of the horrible humans can see what it's like through the eyes of us you know? I could transform all humans into Pokémon, to create a new world of Pokémon that I WILL RULE!"

That made all of the blood from my head flow to my stomach. I was legitimately scared of this guy. His actual goal was to create a world of only Pokémon.

And those Pokémon would all be the former humans of earth "since today's the first day of July, I could predict that the world will be solely of Pokémon in about a month. Enjoy your last 30 days yveltal of human life. Because there's so reversing it" he disappeared, I got unbounded and my mom disappeared with dark. If my prediction is right, then my mom is the key to destruction.

I bolted to the door and opened to see who else then Arin, Miles, and a latias who I guessed was Amy "WOAH! Great timing" he laughs but I don't laugh at all "where does Arceus live?" I quickly ask and I put Miles on the spot "um…uh…hall of origin! Why?"

"We need to get there ASAP guys. In thirty days, this world will be a world of former human Pokémon. So everyone pack because were going"

"Wait wait wait…where are we going?"

"Miles? Were going to save the world" and I bolt past him

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS!_

_This story totally changed from the beginning project. So im continuing this story after posting this one. See yea!_


	5. father and son

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiloveyouallokletsgetonwithit_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Father and son**

As soon as I step onto the sidewalk, im greeted by bumping into two people who were running "AGH! Sorry…have you seen a guy in a blackish purple business suit? Maybe with a faint glow of, you know, _frustration_?" it was a man in the same clothing as dark but not with the purple glow. It was actually more of a blue glow. There was also a teenaged girl who had long blonde hair and a white shirt. She also had a weird red glow about her like the man. I think for a little bit "um…I met someone at this house who wanted to be named dark" the girl perks up "where can we find him?"

"Um…he disappeared" the girls smile fades "ffffffffffFUCK ZACK YOU WERE TO SLOW AGAIN!" she starts hitting the man who I guessed was Zack "IM SORRY IM SORRY REISHI! I DINT KNOW THAT…"

"I kept saying we should go early BUT NO! You just had to 'get ready' by PRACTICEING THE FIGHT AT THE HAAAAAALL!"

"Im SORRY reishi! I thought we would finish him here and I practiced some more with Kyurem and…"

"Oh it's all KYUREMS FALT now IS IT? Wow, blaming the things that you do badly on other siblings. Shame…"

"I didn't…"

"Excuse my brother. He can be an ass…"

"Please excuse my sister. She can be quite a big mouth" they seemed to stop arguing for now "um…who are you two anyway?"

"Uh…im zack and this is my sister reishi" zack said to me. Then Miles cut in "he said. Who ARE you two?"

"Um…uh…" Miles starts smiling

"Zecrom and resharam. Did I guess that right?" reishi lets out a breath of relief "ok at least they know who we are. And I could guess that you are Arin" points to Arin "Miles" points to Miles "your Amy" points to Amy then she moves her finger to me "…I…don't know you. What's your name?"

"Um…my name is Jason. But other legendarys keep yveltal" both of there carefree faces slowly turn into faces of shock "you…said…your yveltal…?"

"oh. Im sorry am I interrupting something?" we hear behind zack and reishi. They turn around to see none other then

"A…ar…Arceus?" zack stutters "I…t…thought you…were…" Arceus smiles "zecrom you don't have to be afraid. Im not here to punish you" zack's face goes real pale "Arceus? Why are you here?" Arin asks behind me. Arceus kneels in front of me "Jason. I want you to look at me strait in the eyes"

What happened next was beyond belief. On the outside I saw a man with extreme power and will to destroy and create entire universes. He looked high priority and would always be serious in situations like the one im in right now.

But when I looked into his eyes I saw someone else

I saw a person who would be a father to 50 or more kids no matter how hard the job. If he was confronted with a life threatening situation, he would take it as a challenge and not a…well…life threatening situation. He had that shine in his eye that I knew of

That I knew of vary well

I slowly back step away "wh…no…no I…" he just explained a lot of things. No

His eyes explained _everything_

He was my father. I was one of his sons. Then before I could even think of anything else, things started to warp around me.

It was dark. Arceus, Amy, Miles or anyone was not around.

Then I found out I was in a pretty cramped box. I tried to move around but I couldn't really go any ware. Then when I was about to tap on the box to see if there was anyone outside of this box, I noticed my hand

My hand

Holy fuck my hand looks fucking bad-ass. It was red, flat, and it had weird black veins running through it. What replaced my fingers were five enormous black blades that connected to my red, black veined arm. Both of my arms were like this.

I didn't feel like Jason anymore

I felt like _me_

Then I decided to stretch a little bit and I heard something crack. I stopped in fright. Then I stretched a bit more, another crack sounded yet again. This time I noticed the crack was coming from the outside. Since the crack wasn't my bones breaking, I finally started stretching freely. Then the small box started cracking, and it finally broke.

The light was extremely harsh so I closed my eyes and held up a hand (or wing. I didn't really know) to block it so my eyes could get use to it. Then when the light faded I notice that I was outside.

On a mountain

Over looking a… "wh…what?" I say as I look over some sort of war. I look behind me and I see a small deer like thing curled up and crying. I walk over to it "what's…wrong?" the deer looks up at me with tears in her eyes "everything's wrong yveltal. Look up there" she points up to the sky to two people "that's daddy and that's dark" daddy…then daddy must be Arceus. And dark…DARK?! Both Arceus and dark were fighting. So was other things (which I guessed were Pokémon) that were on the battle field, who were fighting in a blood bath.

"n…no! I don't want this!" I start saying but exernius stops me. Wait who? "no yveltal. It's for the sake of the world"

I guess exernius was the deer. I don't know how or why I knew that but it just popped in my head going "hey dude this chick's exernius. Brb"

I watched the war rage on. Dark was fighting a losing battle. Then I noticed that Arceus and dark didn't look like I remembered them. Arceus looked like some sort of white and golden deer with a golden spoke wheel attached to his abdomen. He had a wee tail and those red, glaring eyes. He also had this white mane that flew in the non-windy day. Don't know how that worked

Dark looked bad-ass for sure. He looked like some sort of prehistoric water creature with HUGE wings. It had blood red eyes and jagged silver eye plates that surrounded his red eyes he also had a tail with two spikes in the ends. Not only that he was totally purple and it's under belly was a bit lighter shade of purple. Dark suddenly roared creating a shock wave. When it hit Arceus, he flinched and got pushed back. Arceus roared a little and light starts shooting at dark. Dark starts flailing at the light and he gets swallowed by it. The light shrinks to a vary small size and then shoots upward toward the sky. Arceus stands in the sky

Then falls to the ground followed by 14 plate-like things that shatter into strange colored dust, and then it fly's away in every direction. Arceus then collapses "FAAAAATHER!" exernius yells wile jumping over a bolder and galloping to Arceus. Before she reached Arceus though, things started to warp. And I was staring into Arceus's eyes again. He gets back up and something appears in his hand "is…that…" Miles stutters behind me. It was some sort of glass plate. It was thinner at the bottom, then near the top it was thicker, then at the vary top it was as thin as the bottom. It was also shaded grey and had the prettiest pattern inside it. It had greens, yellows, reds, blues, and colors that I didn't even know "this is a life plate. One of my sixteen. But unfortunately 14 of them were scattered to different islands of Vancouver island. If your able to gather every life plate of mine that I've lost, then I could be at full power and I could destroy dark once and for all"

"no father" reishi interrupts "we_ ALL _will destroy dark. Back two thousand years, you tried and failed, this time were all going to fight" Arceus stops, smiles and nods "that's a great plan reishi. Though I have some horrible news"

"oh?"

"well. Since I only have two life plates, I have vary little power. I could transport you guys to the island with the next plate but I could only transport one" wait WHAT?! I was about to argue that that couldn't be true but everyone around me understood. They all started nominating me of going. Arceus laughs "I thought so to. Go get your things and say good bye to your mother's home. Because you might not see it in a while"

I walk into my house and look around. To the left, there's the living room with two couches surrounding a TV. If you go forward a little you see my old room and the kitchen, past that is a hallway leading you to the bathroom. I go into my room and look around. A big window is in the back of the room and my bed is beside it. I have a big mirror sliding closet and a bookshelf beside it. I have some sort of wooden chest in the center of my room and at the foot of my bed. I open it to find quilts, and sleeping bags. I laugh a little, remembering the times that me and my mom went camping. We went swimming in the lake and we had the best times.

After my room, I go to the bathroom. The sink is under the mirror. I look at my self in the mirror.

My blue eyes shimmer in the light. My black hair is a bit ruffled from not combing it in a while. I look at my watch

**5:52**

That means the suns about to rise. I wash my face and comb my hair. I look at my watch again

**6:03**

Good enough.

I walk out of my house to the guys waiting for me "are you ready?" Arceus asks me. I nod "good. I wish you good luck" "OH! One more thing" Amy then says behind me. I turn and she locks me into a kiss full on the lips. She pulls away "yveltal? That's your name? Well then your going to be Jason to me ok? Oh and your paying for our next lunch if you don't save the world for me ok?" I laugh and nod. She laughs and kisses me once more "love you Jason. Good luck"

And I disappeared


	6. oriental island

**Chapter 6**

**Oriental island**

**Damon's POV**

"DAMOOOOON!"

Shit busted

My name is Damon, and no I don't have a last name. And its pronounced day-mon. but you probably already knew that. I live on Oriental Island (I know oriental island is in Iceland but there's a second one) and my family has a tradition of not having a last name in our family, my mom said it had something to do with evil spirits or something stupid like that. We just called ourselves "the family" because we had no last name. My younger sister, Seara (pronounced sea-era), is 18 and were always getting back on each other for a prank we pulled on each other. Just two days ago she put a huge pile of shaving cream on my bed; I just threw butter on the floor after putting the chocolate filled brownies on the other side of the kitchen. You could guess what happened. I started laughing hysterically in my room. I ran down the stair case and she's trying to stand on the slippery floor "YOU JUST GOT PRANKED! OOOOOOOHHHHH!" I shouted as I ran out the door

I always go to the river after a prank. It makes me calm down after me laughing. I look at my reflection of the 23 year old I am. I take my charm out of my pocket. I don't know what my charm really is. I've tried taking it into labs for scans but the material is something that isn't from the metric scale of the elements. It's also indestructible no matter how hard the drill is or how big the bomb is, the thing wouldn't even scratch. I've even tried smothering it with mud but it just drips right off like nothing happened. It looks like it's made of glass but it isn't. And it has these really weird patterns in it. It's also shaded a bit purple. My sister also has one but it's shaded a bit blue. Our grand father gave it to us. He said for us to "pass it down to your children" and things like that.

Sometimes I think the glass is controlling us. Like ever since I received the thing five years ago, I would never do anything associating to _cold. _Like I would never order ice in my drink when were eating out. And I was mortally afraid of snow for no apparent reason.

It was the same with Seara. She started to LOVE the ocean while staying away from anything nature related. She would panic if were going camping in a week or something. Same with electricity like when it's a thunder storm. I would be out and, for some reason, _loving _it. But my sister would be cowering in a corner. That lead to the first prank, she would "accidently" spill ice on my legs. I FREAKED and ran upstairs. What was REALLY weird is that the ice left a burn on my legs. I mean ice is cold but it's not supposed to BURN YOU when you touch it for a split second. Then I threw a maple leaf on her and she got the mark to, a weird red mark that really hurt.

Anyway I shouldn't be talking about my past life when my future life was reviled to me when I was at that river.

I got up and there was a man at the other end of the river. He had black hair, a red t-shirt, and jeans. I was about to ignore him until he saw me. He just looked at me with a normal face until he looked at the charm "y…a…t…l…p?" he stuttered wide-eyed. "Holy Arceus you have the life plate"

"What's a life plate?" I ask and he points to my charm

"THAT'S a life plate…"

"…so?"

"Can I see it?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I just want to see it" I hand over the plate and he looks it over. He mutters something to himself "have you been having any new…_fears_ or anything strange like that when you found this?"

"My grandfather gave me it. And yes I have been acting a bit afraid over the cold why?"

"_Ice is strong against…come on Jason. Your friends with a Pokémon genius you should know this…" _he whispers to himself. Though I can hear it "your names Jason?" I ask and he nods "well…I think im Jason"

"What do you mean?"

"It's…a long story…"

"Do you know what that is anyway?" Jason hands my charm back and he nods "yeah, a dragon life plate. No wonder you're afraid of ice"

"What's a dragon life plate?"

"_Sigh…_I have a lot of explaining to do"

"Ill shows you my house. You tell me along the way"

"Do you know Pokémon?"

"Vary much. Why?"  
"Well do you know about Arceus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about his life plates?" I know where this is going

"N…no this can't…no that's fictional! This isn't the ACTUAL life plate of Arceus!"

"Im afraid it is"

"But…that's a video game! How can this be the ACTUAL dragon life plate?!"

"You're afraid of ice?"

"Y…yeah?"

"Dragons are weak to ice"

"T…that doesn't prove your point!"

"It's indestructible?"

"U…" im fighting a losing battle

"It's made of a metal that no human can recognize?" I couldn't believe it. How can this be one of the ACTUAL life plates that surrounded Arceus? That's…fictional!

"But…how can this be from a video game? Pokémon aren't real…" he laughs "oh Pokémon are real" he suddenly forms a ball of darkness in front of him. Then he forces it to a tree and it topples over. Im completely dumbfounded "TH…HOW…D….A…" words couldn't escape my mouth. Until one a sentence finally forms "wh…who…are you?"

"Yveltal. I think" my face made a face that had a mix between frightened, excited, and awe. Someone who just appeared out of no ware just fired a ball of darkness at a tree, told that I had one of Arceus's life plates and said that he was fucking YVELTAL! "then oh mighty yveltal..." he cut me off there "please call me Jason. I was just like you three days ago…" then he remembered something "oh NO!" I started panicking. When a legendary stars panicking, something horrible is about to happen "WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT WHATS WRONG?!"

"In thirty days…"

"Is our festival. Why?

"You have a FESTIVAL in THIRTY DAYS?!"

"Yeah. The first day of august. Festival of dragons why?"

"Do you know dark lugia?"

"Yeah"

"Well he's trying to go to the hall of origin to unlock something" I raise an eyebrow

"What?"  
"He's going to wipe all of humanity off of this earth"

"Why would he want to do THAT?!"

"To turn all humans into fucking POKEMON" I pause to take that in

"Everyone's going to transform into Pokémon in the FESTIVAL OF DRAGONS?! Did I hear that right?!"

"You heard it loud and clear. And the only way to stop him is to return the life plates to Arceus and kill dark lugia"

"And that would reverse it all?"

"Yes. And when all humans are Pokémon. He will be the one ruling, not Arceus"

He let me think about it at my house. Yes I believed him, but I had two choices

To save the world

Or to let the world transform to a Pokémon world where…

Dark lugia rules over darkness…

Yeah im giving him my plate.

I walked down stairs to see Seara sitting on the couch with her life plate in her hands. She's watching some sort of movie. I sit down next to her and start watching it with her "hey Seara?" I ask "what do you want Damon?" she asks without tarring her vision from the TV "well. Can I ask you something? It's a would you rather"

"shoot"

"well if you had the choice to save the world or let the world plunge into, lets say, every human on this planet turns into, I don't know, Pokémon but an evil ruler would be ruleing instead and we would all be slaves" she looks at me with a strange face "uh…why?"

"just asking"

"Well…hm…if I were to choose let the world plunge into forever Pokémon and i would always be a slave, you know what I would do then?"

"What?"  
"Fight back. Live on my own as a graceful water type"

"But what if you couldn't?"

"Then fucking save the world why?"

"You could only choose one though"

"Meh…save the world I guess. I would be famous anyway"

"Good that's what I choose. Let's return the life plates" I get up and head for the door "wait what do you mean?!" she yells at me "see these charms? Don't the look _familiar?"_

"No why?"

"Maybe you've seen a Pokémon movie that had _Arceus _in it? Who had 16 _life plates?_"

"Are you saying these are life plates?! From Arceus for Christ sake?!"

"Yeah. Ill shows you Jason. He's yveltal by the way. Dark lugias going to turn everyone into Pokémon in a month so if he does that then we…" I open the door to someone who wasn't Jason "hello!" he says "im here for something called the life plates. Do you have them?"

"Who…who are you?"

"That's none of your concern. Please direct me to the life plates"

"ill give you the life plates if you tell me who you…" a smile crosses his face so you DO have them" he trusts an arm forward and I get launched backward. Seara screams but she gets forced to the wall I crash into. The man speed walks to us and puts one foot on Seara's chest. She looks terrified. The man's blood red irises shimmer with anger. Wait…

Blood red eyes…

"Dark…lugia…" I slowly say because of my loss of air. Dark lugia ignores me _**"give me the life plates"**_ he hisses "NO!" Seara shouts. Dark lugia catches hold of Seara's neck and raises her over his head as I pass out

I NEED to do something…

The life plate that's residing in my hoodie pocket starts glowing. My eyes shoot open and I start rising off the ground. Since my eyes are filled with what I think was PURE ANGER. I couldn't see what was happening outside my beeline of vision to dark lugia

Time slows dark lugia looks behind him and his pissed face turns to a face of shock. He drops Seara and try's to run but to no avail. He gets picked up by an invisible force. Then he turns around and fires a ball of darkness at me. It his hard on my stomach and I get flung back. Before my vision goes black, I hear a massive explosion

"daaaaamon…"

"daaaaaamon…"

"Damon, come on, wake up your scaring me. I can CLEARLY remember that latios can survive underwater from the movie" my eyes slowly open from the sound of my sister. Instead of my sister I'm faced with a white nuzzle "AH WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout. The white nuzzle shoots back and I could finally see what I'm looking at

_A fucking lugia _"DAMON DAMON ITS ME ITS ME SEARA!" it shouts with my sister's voice. I stare at her "why…the FUCK are you a LUGIA?!"

"Why the FUCK are you a LATIOS!?" wait…

"…latios?"

"Yeah dude. You down right transformed into latios after exploding the house"

"I did WHAT?!"

"You exploded the freaking house! Don't know how and I don't know why but after you collapsed, I started transforming without even knowing either. So after transforming into lugia I decided to drag you into the water with me. Then you woke up" I look around me "I'm…underwater?"

"Seafloor actually. It's relaxing under here" she was right. The sea was crawling with small creatures and I could relax. Until I remembered about the plates "WAIT! We need to return the plates to Jason!"

We sped up to the top. I don't know how but flying came naturally as something I already knew. It kind of surprised me for a second.

When the surface finally came into view, there was a fisher boat beside where I predicted I would shoot out of the water. When we did I heard the fisherman shout "HOLY SHIT!" and he fell into the water. I flew with Seara back to Oriental Island.

When we arrived, Jason was no ware to be found, nor was dark lugia in that matter. I transformed back to human (no idea how) and so did Seara in a place where there wasn't any people and started looking around the island. Finally I found Jason unconscious on our obliterated house's porch. I ran to him and his eyes slowly opened "where…what? What did I…" he looks at our destroyed house "…oooohhhh…" he looks back at us "hey do you have the life plate? Have you made up your mind?" I give him mine and Seara gives him hers "you BOTH had life plates?"

"Well…yeah" Seara answers

"Well that's two less plates I have to track down" he gets up "I need to go. I need to find the other life plates" then I interrupt him "um…can we come with you?" he looks surprised "we have no home and no ware to go" Jason seemed to ponder that "well my friends are back in Vancouver and Ill probably get lonely traveling on my own so why not?" I ram into Jason with a huge hug. Then Seara speaks up "um…I…don't really want to go" she says which makes me do the biggest turn around "s…Seara? Really? You don't want to come?"

"Im sorry! But I don't really want to leave my home"

"But we don't have a home! What will you do?"

"Ill build it back the way it was" im surprised and confused at the same time. My sister wants to stay behind "well…ill miss you! How can…" she walks up to me and puts both of her hands on my shoulder "please Damon. I want you to promise me something" she said sternly "I want you to save the world without me. Ill be cheering for you, that's for sure. Maybe ill join the fight when it gets messy ok?" a tear streaks down my face and so does Seara's face. She locks me into a hug "do it for father ok?"

"Ok"


	7. dente island

_HOLY BALLS_

_Just as I was starting this chapter, my friend called and he said that hes friends with someone that use to go to reishi's school (if you haven't read my other stories then she's my love)._

_So anyway the friend is still in touch with reishi (I guess they were friends) and just now they talked about me_

_And reishi said I was hot :D_

_Holy shit…_

_My crush has a crush on me…_

**CHAPTER 7**

**Dente island**

**Jason's POV**

Do you know how hard it is to fly someone to an island when there crying there eyes out and you not at least shedding a tear for them?

Heheheh…

I hated it

The entire way we flew to a different island Damon was crying. It was July the third and we had 28 days left.

We had to stop at a few islands to camp out for the night. I practiced the yveltal form. The more I practiced the better I got, which was good, because I almost transformed back to human form in mid-flight. That freaked Damon out. Ever since then, he decided to just fly beside of me in latios form which solved a lot of problems.

At around 10:00 A.M on July the third. We finally got to an island that was populated with quite a bustling city. We transformed back in a forest in the back of the city and head into it.

Soon we got to the main "square" of the city "maybe we could split up and look for it? It'll take shorter" Damon suggested and I agreed. I went to the west side and Damon went to the east side.

Now that I told you that part, I can get to the good part.

Almost immediately after I turn my first corner, I bump into someone and he drops all of his things "OH MY GOSH are you ok?" I ask and he nods. I help him pick up his things (which I believed were atlases) and helped him up "sorry for bumping into you" the man says "if it's possible, do you know what region were in right now?" REGION? Oh I don't know at all. British Columbia? "Um…can you specify your question?" I ask him and he sighs "all I want to know is what region im in! I was in hoenn just half an hour ago and…" _hoenn…hoenn…hoenn…_the word repeated itself in my head until it matched "wait…you were WHERE?!"

"Hoenn! Do you know where that might be from here?"

"Im sorry but your NO WARE near hoenn. You're in the wrong dimension man"

"D…dimension?"

"Have you seen ANY Pokémon yet?"

"N…no your right" he's from the Pokémon world. That I was able to clarify

"Well you're in a world where Pokémon DON'T exist. Who are you anyway?" the man looks shocked "n…no POKEMON?!"

"Yeah. Who are you anyway?"

"Im…uh…my names James…im from team rocket. If you know about it anyway…"

_Oh he should meet Miles…_no I knew about team rocket. And I know about James and Jessie and there trusty talking meouth. So why in the world are they HERE "you're from team rocket? Oh yeah I know you. Your that guy with the blue hair that try's to steal ash's Pikachu but fail every time"

"How…did you know that?"

"Pokémon in this world is a video game franchise, show, card game and a bunch of other things. But biological Pokémon do not exist in this world. Or well…it didn't use to"

"You mean there's Pokémon here?" he got really excited. I form a ball of darkness in my hand "there isn't any Pokémon wandering around this world but there are some legendarys around these parts that don't even know there GODS!" I start walking and James runs to catch up with me "what do you mean?" he asks

"I mean see that guy over there?" I point at some random guy "that guy might be a legendary. But he doesn't even know that he is. Like four days ago, I bumped into giratina at a school fire and I found out that I was always yveltal"

"You're…yveltal?!"

"Yeah. And don't try anything sketchy around me ok?" 

"Um…o…ok. Why would I do anything like that?"

"Because team rocket is always trying to steal 'valuable' Pokémon to bring it to your boss"

"I…uh…ok…"

"So do you know how you got here?"

"Well…me and Jessie was going through the normal plans to capture Pikachu…" I nod

"Then Jessie told us that we had to wait in the forest near here" I nod again

"Then we all got lost. I found my way to this city but no matter how many people I asked, they all said a city unfamiliar to me. I asked if I was still in hoenn and they just all laughed at me!"

"Well probably. Hoenn to us is a video game"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he starts crying "I just want to go back to HOENN!"

"JAMES! Oh my gosh I thought I LOST YOU!" we hear and someone rams into James. I quickly scan her. She had what I knew as a team rocket uniform and long red hair. She looks like she had a lot of make-up on "Jessie! I tried finding you and…" they both start crying. Oh wait there Jessie and James from team rocket. This is a bit ironic…

While they embrace each others tears, I then have a strange feeling were being watched.

Watched by someone I've been running away from.

Standing in the crowed, staring at us, was dark. He had that creepy grin on his face. Then a dark ball of energy started forming at his hand that was lowered "oh SHIT!" I yell and he fires it at us. I throw my hand in front of me and the dark energy spreads around me like a force field. I felt pretty bad-ass doing that "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU…" I lower my hand to dark trying to navigate the crowd to us. I start to panic "um…questions later. Now we RUN!" though they didn't know what they were running from. Thankfully they still did.

Right now we need to get up in the _air…_

I transform into yveltal and order the team rocket duo to get on. Though Jessie was stunned, James understood and told Jessie that he'll tell her everything that he knew while we were in the air. We shot off of the ground and after 20 meters off the ground (64 feet), I looked back at dark. He was still on the ground. I started to snicker but then I forgot "dark lugia…_oh yeah…_" he jumped half the height we were at then at its climax, he transformed into the dark lugia he was.

Jessie and James behind me were screaming in fright. Dark lugia threw a ball of something dark at me and I quickly dodged it "QUICK YVELTAL! OBLIVION WING!" Jessie shouted then I realized the horrible truth _"I...don't know any attacks…"_

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ANY ATTACKS?!" oh I guess I know telepathy…

"_I've been a Pokémon for three or four days. I can't learn anything huge in just four days!"_

"For christ sake James give me the glass"

"_Glass?"_

"We found it a bit of a while ago. It normally gives us good luck" _tick…tick…tick…_

"Its also strangely tinted lightish grey. Its also mine" I heard James say. _Yeah…that's why he's trying to kill us…_

"_You're holding a life plate James. There part of Arceus's 16 life plates"_

"You mean this is a LIFE PLATE?!"

"_the one James has is…uh…the flying plate maybe"_ I dodge another attack. Then I feel the plate touch my back "James! You could have dropped that! Stop being so clumsy" right when I feel the cool texture of the plate, something rushes through my brain "oblivion…flying type move…" I feel all of the blood I have rush into my right wing and it starts glowing. I dash toward dark and my wing feels like it went right through him.

In a good way anyway.

He summersaults backward in mid-air in pain. I felt really accomplished there. My first attack! Yaaaay. But he wasn't done yet.

Dark shot a beam of light at me "HYPER BEAM!" James shouted. I was too stunned to move and it hits me in my left wing. Horrible pain shot through it and I started falling

And so did the duo, I heard them screaming all the way down. I hit the water and transformed back to my Jason self.

I didn't really care what happened next. I didn't care that I was going to drown because I was Jason. I didn't care that I was somehow NOT drowning to.

Then something clasped my entire body.

It was like talons. They pulled me back out of the water and back to dark lugia. It was nighttime. I look beside me and I see Jessie totally knocked out and clasped by the talon beside me "JESSIE!" I shout and dark shoots a hyper beam at the huge bird and it hits right on its stomach. The bird gets pushed back, but shoots a beam of ice at dark, which encased him in ice. After a few seconds of that he slowly disappears.

The bird looked really hurt and it slowly lowered to the ground. It dropped both of us on a beach and it collapsed.

My Pokémon sense picked up _"articuno" _when Jessie woke up "ugh…what…happened?" she asks and I told her everything. When I finished, articuno started shining brightly. When the light went away…

We found James, battered up, and unconscious.

We carried him to a doctor. He still had these mesmerizing blue tail feathers that looked like ribbons. We carried him to the front desk "we would like this man to be checked up. He was hit with a laser beam from a creature of darkness and was turned into a blue ice phoenix, tried defeat the creature and was successful but was hit again and he collapsed on the beach near here. He also transformed back into his normal human form but we was totally out so we decided to drag him to this hospital to check him up and yeah that's our story" I said and the lady just stood there with an overwhelmed face "um…ill…um…what?" I sighed "this guy is hurt really badly and we need him checked up"

"And why was he hurt?"

"Um…you won't believe us really"

"Oh I was forced to believe a lot of things during the past week"

"wh…what?"

"Follow me" we were lead to a normal doctors room with a small bed that le laid him down on "ok stand back. You might not believe this…" she flicked off the lights and we did as we were told. She put on a pair of goggles. And leveled her hands about 2 inches off his chest. Around then I noticed that there was something shining in her pocket. That's when sparks started to form from her hands. She had a vary concerned face on.

Then James and the doctor got electrocuted. James shot upward and the doctor shot backward to the wall "ah shit…" she says "still haven't been able to control it…" me and Jessie were shocked (no pun intended) "did you just…" Jessie stutters "use electricity on your own will?" the doctor laughs and she snaps the goggles onto her forehead "I don't what this thing is" she pulls out…a LIFE PLATE?! "But this is the thing doing all of it. It even transformed me into some yellow-black bird thing" she gets up "and you said something about your friend turning into a blue phoenix?" right when she described the bird she turned into. One name went to my head _"zaptos" _"zaptos…" I subconsciously say

"Zaptos? Who's that?"

"Zaptos is the bird you transformed into!"

"Really? I didn't know that…"

"Do you know anything about Pokémon?"

"Well…my kids like it"

"Well news flash. Guess who zaptos is?"

"…a Pokémon…?"

"Yeah. James here is an articuno and im yveltal. Shit's going down in twenty…" I look at my watch

**July 4 **"…seven days. All humans are going to be transformed into Pokémon. And dark lugias going to enslave us all when we do"

"Wait…were all going to be POKEMON?!" James, Jessie, and the doctor shouted the Pokémon part. I guess I didn't really tell them. I nod "yeah. And if we don't return the life plates" I point to the life plate that the doctor "and go to the hall of origin to stop dark lugia once and for all. Then were all FUCKED" I finish. Then the doctor looks at her life plate "oh. Isn't a life plate one of the six…teen life plates? That…who has?"

"yeah sixteen life plates that Arceus has"

"OH YEAH Arceus. My kids forced me to watch the Arceus movie" I chuckled "well im Samantha. But please call me Sam" and we shake hands.

I meet Damon at a…WHAT?! Why would he be at a… "Ok dude I can explain. I knocked on the door and all of the elders wanted company so…well…I got stuck there for the night" an old folks home. Weird.

I told him all of what we went through. He hung his head "aw…I wish I were there…" he said "so Jessie, James? Wile I was there for the night I had an idea on how to get you home. If you want ill try to lead you guys home" Jessie was all for it. But not so much James "well…I actually want to…stay here. This place has more adventure then I could EVER hope to have in hoenn and beyond. So Jason? May I come with you?"

"You know what? Sure. I don't care"

"And may I?" we hear and I turn around to see a lady in a green T-shirt, jeans and had a camera around her shoulder. At first I couldn't recognize her until I saw the goggles on her head "oh Sam!"

"Hey again Jason! May I come with you to? I've never been outside my home island. And also" she pulls out her life plate "I need to return this don't I?" she smiles "sure. You can come along as well" she smiles and rams me with a hug "GREAT!" she says.

And we take off to the newest island with the electric plate, flying plate, water plate, and dragon plate.


	8. Eurotion Island

**CHAPTER 8**

**Eurotion Island**

Well I couldn't blame her

Sam was having the time of her FREAKING LIFE

Well seriously I couldn't blame her. She was 50 feet off the ocean and flying on a fictional dragon of death. I mean, if I were her a week ago I would have been having my time of my life the same way.

Just a bit more frightening.

Anyway.

The next island that seemed to have been populated. It had a small town off of the beach right beside a huge mountain. We landed on the beach and I transformed back. Yes I did it in a populated beach but everyone was on the ground starring at the sun. Until someone did actually notice me "WAAAAAAAIT!" the person shouted and ran toward me stumbling all the way. He had a camera in his hands "_pant…pant…_May I…_pant…_talk…to you…?"

"Who are you?"

"Well…I'm Ian…and I'm a photographer" the kid seemed to be 16 or something. That's what I guessed anyway "and I saw something huge fly into the beach. When I ran to the beach all I saw was you! And I was going to ask something"

"Um…ok shoot"

"Well…do you know where I can find something called a life plate?" that made my alarm go off. I kicked him onto the sand and put my foot on his chest "you aren't going to follow me ANY MORE dark"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! IM NOT WHOEVER YOU THINK I AM! I don't even know who you are!" James puts a hand on my shoulder "I truly believe that this kid isn't dark" he says and I look at him and sigh "ok" I say taking my foot off Ian. He gets up and brushes off sand on his shirt "sorry about false accusation. I guess when you said life plates…I thought I was the only one collecting them other then dark?"

"Who's dark?"

"Bad person. He has red irises. So you collect them to?"

"Well…no not really. Since there's only two in the world"

"Two? No there's 16"

"sixTEEN?!"

"Yeah. Why did you only think there are two?"

"Because legend says that there's two of these life plates in that mountain" he points to the mountain "my father once went to find them but never did. And he never came back. So I want to find them and live up to his name" I nod. I reach into Sam's backpack (did I mention that she had a backpack?) and bring out three of the life plates "were trying to save the world. Dark is trying to turn everyone into Pokemon, and make all of us Pokemon slaves"

"Ok so I should try and save the WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"August the first. Shit is going to drop then"

"I'm going to be a Pokemon in 25 days?" 25 days already? I don't know about you but is time speeding up or something? "I don't want to be a Pokemon! What if I transform into a magicarp? Oh no…but what if I get to be a dragon type? Then ill get something like salamance or something! Whoa that would be cool. But then if this dark person is going to make us all slaves, then its going to bad no matter what Pokemon I transform into and…" I cut off his worrying "how about we just save the world as it is? I don't want Pokemon in this world. Even though there is already"

"Wait…"

"Yeah that big thing was me. Yveltal. Now I have to find a life plate to" we all walk off but Ian runs up to me "wait! Can I help you find it?" he asks and I shrug "ah what's the harm?" I say and he smiles "thanks! I know the fastest way to the mountain!"

**Ian's POV**

Do you know how awesome it is to help someone who is trying to save the world from Pokemon doomsday?

Heh…I fucking love it

I learned about the mans name and the others. Sam looked cute and James I was flabbergasted about. He was the James from team rocket.

Everyone says that my dad died because of starving on the mountain. I obviously denied that theory. I mean it's a theory. It's not a fact.

I look into the small town. I see all the bustling people with there cell phones and crap. But there's one person in the crowd that has a video camera that was vary clearly filming us. He had that stern look on his face. On eye was connected to the other side of the camera and the other eye was staring at us

And his iris was vary clearly red

Now I clearly remember that this guy was going to be my "master" in 25 days. I didn't know how to react though. He slowly started to walk toward us and some of the rocks from the gravel were slowly starting to rise "uh guys?" I say but they don't hear "GUYS?!" Jason turns around and sees the rocks and the strange person slowly walking to us "oh fucking Christ RUN!" we start running as fast as our legs carry us. Slowly, the wooden houses start to be taken apart from an invisible force.

It was CREEPY…

Soon the wood from the houses started to pile in front of us. We were at the foot of the mountain. Well we weren't really AT the foot of the mountain. The mountain is surrounded by a deep valley and has only one bridge across it. But I wasn't pandering about valleys and bridges right now.

When the wood started appearing, I started improvising. I jumped onto a piece of flying wood. Then to another, then another. Soon I was parcoring my way out of the laws of physics. It was fun.

Then, out of my blindness of me trying to get to the next platform, I didn't notice who was behind me

Or who _wasn't _behind me

I got to the edge of a mountain cave when I turned around and noticed

_Nobody followed me…_

"GO IAN! GO ON AHEAD!" Jason shouted. I was about to say otherwise until stalagmites shot through the entrance of the cave, trapping me "GUYS!" I shouted and tried to break the stalagmites but they were as hard as steel "I SAID GO IAN!" Jason shouted once more and this time I obeyed with a bit of hesitation.

After turning a corner of a cave I started crying on my knees. What the FUCK have I gotten my self into?! Now I'm trapped in a cave with a god of darkness on my ass. I look up to look around the cave until I see something in the middle

Two glass shard-like plates stuck in a pile of rocks.

I'm struck with awe "are those? No they can't be" I say as I slowly walk to the plates "these aren't the life plates. Are they?"

I take them out of the rocks. One is coloured with a light brown and the other a greenish purple. I kind of stare at them for a bit. They look exactly like what they look like in the books back at the library. I have to return these to Jason! But there's one problem

_I'm a bit lost in this cave…_

I go one way, then another, then another until it gets repetitive "oh my GOD can you PLEASE show me OUT!?"

"You don't have to shout. Were in a cave" I hear. I look in front of me and there's a man in an excavators suit. He's picking away at the stone wall with a pick axe "um…who are you?" I ask and he turns "Arceus. Pleased to meet you!" he smiles and gets back to work

WAIT…

"ARCEUS?! YOU MEAN…"

"Please don't shout…were in a cave. You don't want dark to hear you do you?" he laughs "what's up?"

"Um…well…I wanted to get out of this cave with these" I show him the life plates that I have and he looks at them. All of the color from his face leaves "wait…you have…two life plates?" he runs to me and snatches them out of my hands "HEY WAIT…"

"Oh my gods thank you! Ill GLADLY bring you out of the cave"

"But…I need those life plates to bring to Jason!"

"Oh yeah Jason! Walk with me, ill show you the way out"

"So…why are you taking our life plates?" he twitches when I say that

"First he's trying to actually give the life plates to me when he's done"

"Really? Or are you just dark in a disguise?"

"All disguises he has never cover one thing about him that you can always count on knowing"

"What?"

"His sleek red eyes"

"Oh yeah?"

"Around ten or eleven thousand or so years, dark and I had a conflict"

"Oh?"

"This is around when yveltal was born"

"Wait. Does that mean Jason is more then ten thousand years old?!"

"His name is yveltal. He just likes to be called Jason"

"Wow…"

"If yveltal is successful on getting all 16 plates, then I'll have the power to go back to the hall of origin and keep from the appending doom of the human race and the day will be saved"

"Huh…I would have never guessed"

"It's ok. Humans need to know these things"

"I one more question"

"Yeah?

"I always heard that you and giratina were…well…"

"…" he had that depressed face on suddenly. His head was low and he was staring at the ground "well…what my question is…do you despise giratina?"

"…" he didn't answer for a while and I didn't care. Did I say something wrong? It was when we got to the exit of the cave when he said something "…no" I look at him "no I don't despise him. I'm his father. If I hated my own son, then would that make me a hated father?" those words right there were words of wisdom. And that was true.

We met Jason and Sam outside "oh Arceus!" Jason said as we came out of the cave. Sam was confused "wait. Arceus? Why are you here?"

"I was mining a vein of pocimanite until I found Ian here"

"Pocimana-what?"

"Nothing" wait how did he know my name?

"Um…how did you know my name?" I ask and he laughs "it's hard to explain" he says.

After figuring out why James just suddenly disappeared on us _"his aura wanted to be back in his normal habitat so his soul traveled back to the current Pokemon world"_ that was a mouthful.

Unlike the other people who wanted to come with Jason, I wanted to travel on my own. Maybe I could find more of these plates and help Jason without making him go through the trouble of finding them. He said he would love that. But before I go…

I open the door to my house "hey mom?" I shout into the house

"Yes?" I hear from upstairs

"I'm going to save the world ok?"

"Yeah ok"

And I leave for my journey

_Well! Done the eighth chapter!_

_Just as I mentioned in the thingy, there's a lot of throwing in and out of characters so im sorry if your sad that I put James back in his normal place_

_And also_

_I really want you to review this story. It drives me to make more of this story and make it better so you guys can like it!_

_I mean you don't have to review but I just haven't gotten a single review yet._

_But anyway, my Victoria trip is almost over and ill be updating less often _

_But it's ok. Ill try to update as much as I can _

_See yeah!_


	9. Sentanium Island

_ABLABALNALBALBALBA_

_Hey what's up fanfictioners? I am here with chapter 9 with on The Ashes._

_I have read your reviews and I will change the plate names and all that sort of stuff_

_Also I have been thinking of a total rewrite of every chapter soon so it'll be a bit more CAPTIVATEING *waves hands around*_

_Also I recommend you looking at my profile. On it is the link to my YouTube channel if you want to see me in actual person_

_All nuts and bananas aside, let's get this story on the road_

**CHAPTER 9**

**Sentanium Island**

**Still Ian's POV**

The ferry bumps and I drop my handbook "shit…" I say as I bend over to pick it up for the fourth time. Because I'm not some legendary Pokémon, I have to take the ferry over the water. My next plate I'm going to find is the meadow life plate or the flame life plate. Those two are said to be located on the next island.

Just because I need to know as much of Pokémon as possible if I actually DO turn into one, I brought my trusty "Pokemon World Handbook for Masters". I got it for my birthday a while back and it has all Pokémon information about life plates and the legend on where to find them. What's really weird is that there actually located on these islands. I start to wonder how they knew this because it says "LICENCED BY NINTENDO" on the back. Hmm…

"**Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in Sentanium Island in about five minutes" **that's my mark. I get up while putting the handbook in my backpack and I sling it over my shoulder. It's a bit heavy but who gives a shit?

I walk down the bridge and onto the concrete dock. I look up at the island in front of me "ok Ian. Time to save the world without being turned into a Pokémon in the process" I take a breath and bolt down the dock.

When I get to the middle of town, I remember one small problem "i…don't know where to look…" I start wandering around town until I see a small gift shop "oh I can get a map!" I stroll in and look around the shop. It has selves of magazines with the front page that has a picture of a blurry yveltal with a head line in bold, capital letters saying **"WHO IS THAT THING?" **I laugh. They'll know in 25 days, that's for sure "what cha laughing at?" I hear behind me. I turn to see the man at the cash register "I always thought that stuffs' shenanigans. A weird flyin' thing in the sky?" he says in an ascent "um…" I hesitate to actually tell him until I remember what Arceus said _"all humans need to know" _I take a deep breath and take an island map "do you know about Pokémon?" I ask as I put the map on the counter "Pokémon? Eh…Who doesn't?"

"Well that thing on the magazine is a Pokemon"

"What in the world? Why in hell would that thang be a Pokémon?" god dam his ascent "why would a Pokémon be in this world?..." he starts rambling on as I give him a loonie and start to exit the shop until I see something on the shelf that made my eyes go to bowling balls.

On the self was one of the life plates on a pedestal saying

**SENTENIUM ISLAND**

**The island of the mines**

I take the plate and hold it in my hands "um…sir? Sorry to interrupt you but where exactly did you get this?" he looks at it "I made it"

"You didn't make it"

"Yeah I did!"

"Then what's it made out of?"

"Glass! Obviously!" anger boils in my stomach. He should be glad that Arceus isn't here right now. I throw the plate onto the ground and it clatters onto the ground. The glass pedestal breaks but the plate isn't left with a scratch. I pick up the plate and bang it on the counter "HEY! HEY! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" the guy shouts "GLASS IS SOPPOSE TO BREAK!" I shout at him "this is called a life plate. They surrounded Arceus, the Pokémon god, at all times"

"Arceus? You mean that deer thang?"

"Yes that 'deer thang'. I'm collecting these life plates for the sake of the world and ill give you a value of this"

"What?"

"Free. Goodbye" I walk out of the store with it in my hands. I turn to look back at the store to see "oh no…"

The man has a double barrel shotgun pointing strait at my head. I haven't even helped a little bit and already I'm going to die? SHIT! Then someone steps in "hey guys. Let's not solve things with violence" until the guy fires the shot gun at him.

Arceus

His normal attire of a white shirt suddenly turns a bright yellow, and the bullet hits him, but bounces off of him "um…that kind of hurt you know?" Arceus says to the man, who is absolutely stunned. He shakes his head "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!" I wince. Oh that is bad "…" Arceus looks at the man "…do you know who I am?"

"and I don't WANT to FREAK!"

"I am Arceus. God of Pokémon"

"I don't care WHO YOU ARE just get out of my FUCKING FACE!" Arceus smiles. The mans hair starts to dye a bit orange and the skin around his eyes starts to turn a shade of dark blue-green "wh…what the hell?"

To my horror (or maybe more HIS horror) he started rapidly shrinking and he out-grew his clothes. What the finishing project was what crawled out of the shirt

A cyndaquil

"um…was that really necessary?" I ask as the cyndaquil worriedly looks around at his new height "cyyyyynda…" it slowly said as it found Arceus "CYNDA! CYNDAQUIIIIIIIL!"

"Should I give him human speech?" Arceus asks me "i…uuuhhh…"

"Yeah he has a family. I guess he deserves it" and with a wave of his hand, nothing really happened, until the Pokémon actually talked "what the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Congratulations! You're a Pokémon. I hoped you enjoy it"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE A…" Arceus starts walking away. Just incase I look at his eyes to see if he might be dark lugia.

Nope. Green eyes.

After Arceus walks away, I go up to the fire type "um. Can you tell me where I can find the meadow plate?"

"Meadow what? I don't even know what your talkin' 'bout"

"Did you find another plate like that other one when you found that one?"

"Uh…I think I saw one…"

"WHERE?!"

"Up in 'dem Mountains. Grass lands"

"Thanks!" I say and I bolt off "WAIT! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I CAN…change…back…_sigh…"_

When I got to the bottom of the big mountain that was covered in trees, I found that you could climb it by gondola. That was handy.

I went into the building to see a poster

**CAN YOU FIND THE COFFIN GLASS?**

Then a picture of a life plate. Why would they call it coffin glass?

Oh because it's shaped like a coffin?

Creative "why do the humans think that the life plates are made of GLASS?!" Arceus said beside me which made me jump "why do you appear so suddenly?" I ask and he laughs "because I'm needed suddenly" I look back at the poster then at Arceus, but he already disappeared "…jezz…"

Even though I'm normally afraid of heights, I went onto the gondola just without looking out the window. The trip was about five minutes and the entire time I was drumming my fingers on my lap. I look at my watch

**6:43 P.M**

**JULY 7**

Wait. How could it be the seventh?! There hasn't been a single moon since I met Jason! That was July the sixth. The sky was getting a bit orange around when I got to the top of the gondola line. I sped walked out of the building. Shit really WAS going down. I walked into the gift shop to what looked like a depressed cashier. I got a bottle of water and went to the cashier to put the bottle on the counter "that'll be…_sigh_...a dollar fifty…" I get out two dollars until I notice that the cashier had a strange…

_Energy…_

Emitting off of him. He was warring a blue shirt with a silver baseball cap and jeans

And _light green eyes_

"um…you look a bit depressed dude. Are you ok?" I ask and he looks up at me "am I ok? Everyones not ok in 25 days dude" um…how…

"Um…do you know what Pokémon is?"

"Do I know what Pokémon is? Do you? Because you better know"

"No I know about Pokémon. I'm asking…"

"I get stressed when the days are shortened. I was kicked out of the hall by dark lugia and now he has control over the sun and moon. Now the days have been cut in half. And in 25 _half days _all humanity will be at its knees" I was stunned. The only thing that could possibly know about the hall, the days, and dark lugia would be…

"…dialga?"

"…I don't deserve that title anymore…" I tilt my head

"Why not?"

"I'm not strong enough. You heard me. Now heres your change" I take the fifty cents without tarring my gaze from dialga "but. Arceus is…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FATHER ANYMORE! The human race will be at its losing point in less then _13 days_"

"ARCEUS IS TRYING TO SAVE THE HUMANS! Come on dialga! If all of his life plates are returned to him, then things will be all reverced after Arceus stops dark lugia!"

"Yeah. _After. _Father was brutally defeated 11 thousand years ago by dark lugia _himself_. If he couldn't beat dark lugia then, I can highly bet that the same thing is going to happen. Almost EVERY SINGLE FUCKING timeline leads to dark winning"

"did you say _almost?_"

"yes I did"

"then what _almost_ timeline is the one where he _doesn't _rule?" dialga stops in his tracks. Then space ripples around me and im found in a huge room of blue walls and a ceiling that I cant even see "do you see that?" he points to a dark river "that river is the flow of time. Do you see how polluted it is?"

"yeah?"

"and do you see that sliver of silver?"

"yeah!" through the black pollution of the river, there was a line of silver "that sliver of silver is the timeline where dark is destroyed and nobody is turned Pokémon" I nod. Well. In a lot of movies, theres _one _chance that the world will be saved then in the movie, the hero defies everything and ends up in that timeline.

But this isn't some movie

This is a live action movie

A 3-D live action movie

Not EVEN a movie.

Everything ripples around me again and I find myself back at the gift shop. He hands me a "take the life plate. I'm cheering for you guys. I don't want to be serving as a cashier for long" I smile and take the life plate "it's the meadow plate. Did you know that the meadow plate is Arceus's fav? Don't know why but the meadow plate is his favourite. Your ferry to the next island is docking right now so you better move along"

"but my ferry is in six hours!"

"don't think about time badly. I can assure you, time will tell when you get down there" he smiles as I exit the shop.


	10. Evadien Island

**CHAPTER 10**

**Evadien Island**

Well. Never doubt a time god about time.

Even though I POSSITIVELY remember that the ferry was in six hours, for some reason it was there when I got there. _Weird_

I sat down for the twenty minute and looked at my watch

**July 9**

OH THAT IS JUST FUCKING CHEATING

That is total crap. Me just being on the island was a total of THREE FUCKING DAYS?!

JEZZ!

I berry my head in my hands. I still have eight more plates to find and in 22 days. I look out of the window and see the sun actually moving just a little. Doesn't that mean the world is spinning faster? Dose that mean bad things would happen if the world spins to fast? Then people start noticing the sun "what in the world?" someone says pointing at the sun. people start to crowd around me to look at the sun "the sun is moving through the sky!" people start panicking but I'm just staring strait at the sun (with sunglasses of coarse)

"The days are getting faster…" I say and I look at my watch again to see the seconds counting upward three times faster then they should. I start to sweat. Things are ACTUALY happening. This is like a movie now.

"**All passengers. Please do not panic. We have just received word that the earth has strangely sped up on spinning, though it is strangely not affecting the polls, nature, or photosynthesis of plants. The ferry is also about to dock in Evadien Island"**

That's strange. The polls haven't shifted or something? Well if they did, then its 2012 all over again.

The stone and spooky plate is on Evadien Island.

I once heard that there's a haunted mansion up on a hill that is home to many ghosts. This is why I thought the spooky plate would be here to beside the stone plate which the map said would be here.

I got off the ferry to someone running into me "FOLLOW ME!" the guy shouted as he grabbed my arm and ran. I stumbled after him "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I HAVE…" he takes out a dark brown life plate and throws it at the ground with the flat part up and it gets shoved into the ground

That's when I noticed he's being chased by three people in dark coats "GO. AWAY!" the man shouted and the life plate starts to glow and the earth starts cracking. The earth starts to get pushed up and the ground gets uneven. The men chasing him start to lift the stones with telekinesis and the stones get crushed. The man grabs the life plate, my arm, and runs. We run into an alleyway and he throws the plate at the ground again. This time the stones become red and a brick wall is formed in front of us.

The man puts a hand over my mouth and everything is quiet.

We hear footsteps from behind the wall; they come so close to the wall that it scares me. Then the foot steps stop for a second

Then they speak "there not here. So is that blasted Ian" IAN?! HOW THE FUCK… "Do you think that we should actually help him boss? I mean. There trying to save the world from…"

"I told you haunter, there trying to steal or spooky plate! We promised that we would never let the aura wielder OR the legendary touch it"

"But now there PAIRED UP! You know what happens when Ian finds out he's the only human in the world that can wield his aura?" the fuck?

"Yes. I know vary well what happens" what happens?

"What do you think it'll be like living in a world of only Pokémon?"

"Easy. Humans are smarter then Pokémon" oh FUCK YOU. But thank you to.

"But isn't that dark guy going to rule?"

"Ah fuck him. We can take over right ghastly?"

"I…uh…"

"Yeah see? Even ghastly agrees with me" jezz. Who's the boss of this gang?

"_Sigh…_lets just go back to the mansion. I'm getting tired. Its midday and its past my bed time"

"It's going to be sun down in like, Thirty minutes. Days are faster now. Get that through your head!"

"Oh shut up gangar…you know that joke hurts my feelings…" they leave finally and the wall collapses. Now I get to be a QUESTION guy "ok mister. Can you please tell me what the FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Well…I should introduce myself. My name is Tirrakion. The tank of the swords of justice" _oooohhhh…._

"Um…ok tirrakion. Please tell me who they are, and why I'm supposed to be the only human that can 'wield his aura'?"

"Uh…well Ian, Your, as they said, the only human that can wield his life energy to a powerful weapon" WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. I watched "Lucario and the mystery of Mew" movie and I know what that means.

I get to be ASH! "That's why I grabbed you at the ferry. The gang that I was running away from was the Gangar gang"

"The gang that killed ash?"

"They didn't kill him; they removed his spirit and did a few things to him. Where did you know this?"

"The Pokémon franchise anime" he glared at me "Pokémon…_franchise anime?_" I had a feeling that they didn't like the _franchise _now that they actually are in this world. if someone made a fictional game of a real thing then that would be stupid. I mean right?

Yeah.

"Um…I mean…research" his glare fades "oh ok! Well you're looking for the life plates I presume?"

"Um…yeah how did you…"

"One of the plates is in the mansion they live in. the spooky plate actually. The Gangar gang made a promise with Arceus to always guard the spooky plate against anyone. Now that Arceus NEEDS the plate. I've been trying to get to it for a week and they ignore anything I say to convince them. Now…there out to kill me"

"But you're legendary. You can't"

"I know. They don't know that and they refuse to know that"

"We could get Arceus"

"That's why you're here. To give me ideas" I face palm as he grabs my sleeve and runs "HEY HEY HEY DUDE YOU DON'T HAVE TO GRAB…" we both run into someone with a blue shirt "OH!" Tirrakion shouts and almost lands on me, but I jump out of the way "COBALION!" Tirrakion shouts and I look at the man we bumped into. He had a red baseball cap and those signature green eyes, meaning that he's probably with the legendarys, or that he's actually Cobalion "you should watch where you're going tirra. I'm looking for Keldio. He ran off and I can't find him" cobalion says as he helps Tirrakion up "why are you always worrying about Keldio? He's off adventuring! He'll come back"

"What I'm worried about is that he ran off toward the mansion"

"Great! He's off in the forest!"

"What if he's in the mansion?!"

"What _if _he's in the mansion?"

"THE. SPOOKY. PLATE" I saw Tirrakion's eyes widen "oh that little scamp. Let's go!" he grabs my sleeve and runs again. I trip a couple of times but I'm able to catch up with his running. We get to the withered mansion.

The paint job has cracks in it, there's a couple of holes on the roof, some parts of the mansion isn't even THERE, and the door was just a little bit ajar. The three of us walk into the mansion and we see someone kneeling down in a corner. For a reason unknown I knew PERFECTLY who it was "Arceus?" I say and he turns to show his brilliant green eyes "...AH! Well if it isn't Ian and two of the swords of justice! Where is virision?"

"I…uh…well…" Tirrakion sputters and Arceus laughs "and Ian! I have some news!"

"Hm?" I ask

"Jason and Sam brought the iron and fist plates just yesterday. Or was it two days ago? I don't know. There's only 18 days left anyway. And Tirrakion you have the stone plate I believe?" Tirrakion hands over the plate "thanks. The spooky plate is here and so is the dread plate"

"The dread plate is here TO?"

"Yup. Saw them with my own eyes. Tried getting to it but those blasted ghosts guard it"

"Can't you just get past them?"

"I could. Though I'm not at my full power without my 16 plates! I could have EASLY got past them"

"Then what do we do?"

"We could sneak up to it"

"But where is it?" Arceus smiles

"That's where you come in Ian"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only human in the world who can use his own life aura to his advantages. If you can focus your aura to see what's around the mansion, then we'll easily know where it is"

"But…I don't even know how to use it!"

"Close your eyes. You'll know what to do after that step" I did as I was told and what happened next is pretty hard to explain.

You know in stories, the hero "finds the power inside him and uses it?" well that is what kind of happened. It was like a lizard was squirming in my stomach. If that was supposed to me the "power inside" then I took it. After "taking the lizard" it looked like I was rushing through the entire mansion. Running through every single nook and cranny in the place trying to find the…OH THERE IT IS! There was two "life plate" shaped objects that were leaning against a wall and they were giving off a lot of energy. Then there was two floating blue spheres guarding it. That might be the ghosts. I listened to their conversation "do you think that Gangar will be back soon?" one said

"I hope so. It's getting boring here"

"I don't really like Gangar so much you know?" I went back to my own body. I looked down the hall I went to "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Tirrakion shouted "your hair just started floating upward like it was under water! That was so awesome!" I laughed "the life plates are down this hallway" I say as I point to the hallway. We all start to walk.

"Was there anything guarding it?" cobalion asked "if so we should try planning something out" right then I had the BEST IDEA.

Arceus was all in for it. So was Tirrakion. Cobalion went with me to get the life plates.

Arceus and Tirrakion got close, but not to close, to the gang without haunter "hey dude? Do you know what I once heard?" Arceus started talking which got the ghosts attention "what's up?" Tirrakion answered

"I heard that Gangar…" Arceus pretends to whisper in Tirrakion's ear

"WHAT?! A birthmark that looks like WHAT? WHERE?" More whispering

"Wow! That's SO FUNNY!" the ghosts got really interested "NO! I MUST KNOW!" the second one. Cobalion and I snuck into the scene while the other two continued to trick the ghosts. We grabbed the life plates and I gave Arceus thumbs up. Arceus looked at me and ended the conversation with "well. Now you know and no one else does!" Arceus walks away "aw darn…I wanted to know what the birthmark looked like…" the first ghost said. We exited the mansion with the life plates in our arms. I gave them to Arceus and he gladly took them. That's when I heard "WHERED THE LIFE PLATES GOOOOOOOOO?!"

We start running into the forest and soon we were back into town. As I was about to go back onto the ferry I bump into someone else

It was Sam "OH! Ian! I didn't think we would find you here!" Sam said and we all met again.

Then I noticed the reason why they were here was to return two of the life plates "the mind plate…and the insect plate! Now the last wo are the dread and the spooky plate!" I interrupt him "wait. We just got them"

We were all silent for ten seconds. Then Sam spoke up "does that mean that we have all of the plates?" Arceus smiles "yeah! We have all the plates! That means we can go to the hall of origin! And this time I got a fight to win" I look at my watch

**July 26**

Five days to spare. Whew…


	11. Pokémon

_Now things get interesting…I love writing this story_

**CHAPTER 11**

**Pokémon**

Do you know why I'm really happy right now?

Because I'm right in front of the hall of origin, the hall of which the legendarys live, stay, eat, sleep, and do their normal thing.

What I thought was funny was that it looked like the white house, just a bit more shiny.

We appeared in front of it. There was a shiny background all around us and we seemed to have gotten to the court yard "ah…it's been a while since I was here…" Arceus said

I looked at my watch

**JULY 27**

Now days were moving as fast as a minute. I hope nobody back on earth is getting dizzy or anything.

We ran into the hall of origin "THE TIME FLOW IS AT THE TOP FLOOR. WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO KEEP IT FROM GOING ANY FASTER!" we all followed Arceus through many hallways. I looked beside me to see Jason having a look of determination on his face. As did I.

Wow did I really say that?

I was fucking SCARED LIKE HELL. I was going to meet a creature of darkness and challenge him head on. That kind of made me a bit FRIGHTENED

It was the 28th when we got to the time flow. We found dark standing there and the river that Dialga "yeah I thought you would come sooner or later" Arceus IMMEDIETLY punched him in the face "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

July 29th

"I'm going to create a world of my own. So I can rule!" I quickly thought of an idea "DIALGA!" I shout and I quickly access my aura.

July 30th

Dialga perks up from his corner store "Dialga! I need you to stop time now!" I say to him

"But I can't! Dark Lugia is…"

"Dark is taken care of!" July 31st…

"What do you mean?!"

"JUST STOP TIME NOW!" after hesitation. I go back to my body to the sound of LOUD screeching

I look at my watch. The numbers are a blur but they slowly slow down

**11:55**

**11:56**

**11:57**

…

**11:58**

…

**11:59**

…**.**

**11:59 thirty seconds**

…

**11:59 fifty seconds….**

**Beep beep beep beep**

**August 1****st**

And time stopped at exactly midnight of august the first "oh…no…" I say as I stare at the numbers "it's august the first…" I say looking up. Everyone is looking at me. Even dark Lugia who is in mid-strangled with Arceus was staring at me "r…really…?" Jason sputtered "were to late…?"

Dark gets up from Arceus "I knew it" he says as I slowly look up from my watch "it's too late. I win" he walks over to the river of time, which is now just a pool because of time not really flowing right now "heh…it's going to be a new world. A new generation of my ruling. How fun it is that you all are my servants now. Oh but your all going to say 'oh dark Lugia! I don't WANT to me your servants though!' well TO FUCKING BAD! I CAN PUT ALL OF YOU IN A TRANCE AND I WILL WIN! Any last words people?" he said turning from the pool

Yeah I had some last words. And some good ones that I wanted to say ever since I knew about dark Lugia "yeah I have some" I say as I walk in front of him

"One for the money" I punch him strait in the face "two for the show" I punch him again "and three for SPARTA!" I kick him right in the gut and he falls into the river of time "DIALGA! CONTINUE TIME AGAIN!" I shout at the top of my lungs. The river starts moving again and dark Lugia disintegrates "losing him in the space-time continuum? Nice move Ian" Arceus says "but were still a tad late! Everyone's a Pokémon now!"

_Oh yeah…_

I take out my cellphone "there's network here right?" I ask Arceus "oh yeah the network here is the best dimension-wide"

I call my mom. She doesn't answer for a bit until three rings later "hey mom?"

"SWEETY? Oh my gosh where ARE YOU?"

"I...uh…in the hall of origin?"

"Where's that? Are you lost? I can pick you up if you need to…"

"Mom its ok. I just saved the world from the end of humanity. Is the sun moving slowly again?"

"Yeah! The moon stopped moving in the sky!"

"Great!"

"and why is there a strange, foot and a half tall mouse with a cord like tail with a thunder bolt symbol on it knocking on my door saying that it's my husband?" _…shit…_

"Well mom…uh…well…"

"Oh there he is again. One sec"

"Wait mom! He's actually my…" I hear "GO AWAY YOU RAT!" and my sweat drops "yes honey?" my mom is back on the phone "well…mom…I think…" I stop there…why isn't my mom freaking out because SHE'S a Pokémon? "Hello? Ian?" I hear and I hang up "Arceus? Why isn't my mom a Pokémon but my dad IS?" I ask him and he get confused "what do you mean?"

"There's a Riachu at my mom's door saying that he's my dad"

"There's a WHAT?!"

We all were transported to a different room in the hall "this room is the room where mew normally stays. It has a globe right here on if the human race is in crisis, then it would let us know what's happening" the globe flashed a few colors and then got dark on one side "…oh my god half the human race has been wiped out and replaced by guess what?"

"…Pokémon?" Sam guesses "does that mean all but half of the human race are now POKEMON?!" Arceus bonks his head on the wall repeatedly "well shit. Now the world is filled to the brim with Pokémon. We should get used to it" he says.

**ONE DAY LATER**

Idiot.

Why would I think that everything was going to be fine when I got to my house?

Well I'm going to think that through the next time.

Some of the most notorious murderers got transformed and there running amuck over the world. And the police (some of them were Lucario, some of them were Riachu, I thought I saw an Arbok in there) were scrambling to put everything in order. They had no idea what to do though. They were contemplating whenever to catch the Pokémon, but they saw their own forces transform and they don't seem to be evil; they actually seem to be helping.

Then I saw a group of Persian cornering a young lady.

She was GORGEOUS…

She had long brown hair and shining amber eyes.

Because I'm not a dick. I went into the scene "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Persian who looked like the leader came up to me "and are you supposed to be the hero?" it said

"Wh…what are they saying?" the girl behind me asks and I turn my head to her "you can't understand them?"

"No! There just saying Persian!"

"…" I can just understand what they're saying? Ok then... "I said go away!"

"Get 'em boys" the Persian said and the others start to surround us. I suddenly have a surge of energy "get…AWAY FROM HER!" I charge a blue ball of awesomeness in my hand. I point it at the leader "this aura blast is a fighting move. You're all normal types. Do you know what that means? It means that this will HURT as a super-effective move ok?! I want you to get out of my FACE when I count to TEN!" I shouted at him. One of the Persian jumps and I blast it. It gets knocked out "ONE!" all of the Persian run away with a hiss.

After taking a few breaths I turn to see a teenager who looked a little younger than me watching with a Meouth by his side. I walk over to him "who was the Meouth?" I ask. And he lowers his head "my only best friend" I see a tear streak down his face "hey hey its ok! Keep him ok?"

"But the police don't like the Pokémon!"

"Yeah they are. You just got to think they are ok? What's your name?"

"Well…I'm Giovanny" Giovanny with a Meouth? I've seen the anime…

"Hey Gio?"

"Hm?"

"May I tell you something about your future? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"…a technician"

"I want you to follow that dream no matter what you come across. Ok?"

"U…ok…" I leave him to his Meouth and I go back to the girl "what's your name by the way?" I ask her "well…I'm Delia" _Delia…Delia…where have I heard that name before?_ "I'm Ian. By the way what's your last name? I want to check something"

"Well…it's Ketchum" _THAT'S WHERE I HEARED ABOUT IT! _I decided to keep my cool though "well…Ms. Ketchum. Do you want to go for coffee or something later?"

"Um…ok thanks!" she says and I walk away "Dalia fucking Ketchum. Ash's mother" I stop "she hasn't been married yet! That mean she hasn't had ash yet!" I turn around at her and she's walking into a house "…fuck…if I get to know her well. Then I can learn even more then the fiction states" I chuckle at that.

I walk into my mother's house "hey mom I'm home" I say but I get interrupted by a PAINFULL electric shock "HOLY SHIT I'm SORRY IAN!" I turn and I see a Riachu on the couch "oh hi dad. Please learn how to use your electricity" he scratches the back of his head "well…I've been practicing. Hey a question" he asks as I hang up my coat "why in the world am I an electric MOUSE!" I laugh "you're a Riachu. You were transformed into one when the clocked ticked August the first. Half the world was transformed into Pokémon like you then actually"

"Wh…"

"_Shocking_ isn't it?" I laugh at my pun. My mom comes out of the hallway and sees me "_GASP! _IAN MY BABY!" she shouts and locks me into a hug "OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRYED ABOUT YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Mom! I was saving the world. I half succeeded"

"What do you mean _half succeeded?_"

"If I succeeded then the world wouldn't be transformed into Pokémon at all!"

"And if you failed?"

"Everyone would be Pokémon and enslaved by a dark flying physic bird from the sea to do his bidding"

"…oh"

"HEY IAN! I DID IT!" I hear my dad shout and I turn to see him balancing a ball of electricity on his tail "good job! Now how are you going to get rid of it?"

"Uh…" he accidently drops it and burns the carpet "ugh…see this is why I don't want that rat in the house!"

"Mom. That 'rat' is my dad. He was transformed into a Pokémon along with half the world. And also? Pokémon can understand human speech. So don't insult it" my mom looks at dad and seemed to ponder something "well. Then if it can understand me. Then what soccer team does my husband love the most?" he says "Vancouver whitecaps!" but then I say "dad. She can't understand you" my dad made an "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" kind of face. I give him a piece of paper and he drew his answer down on it. He showed the paper to my mom and it said "Vancouver whitecaps"

"Ok then. When's our anniversary?"

Another paper

"June 27th"

My mom kneels down to the Riachu "…David?" my dad gave a good "RAI!" in approval. Mom hugged the Riachu so hard my dad had to shock her. He wrote down "you hugged me a bit too tight. I'm only a mouse" my mom meeped in sorry.

I look at the wall mounted clock

**4:23 A.M**

"DELIA!" I rush out of the house while grabbing my coat. Some of the fire types were sheltering under someone's umbrella from the rain but others like the water and grass types were happy playing in the rain.

I rush to the nearest coffee shop and look around in the window. I see Delia sipping something from a coffee cup. I enter the shop and take off my coat when I get to her "hey Delia!" I say and she greets me as well "coffee?"

"Hot chocolate. It calms me down"

"Ah me to. I'm going to get some real quick" I go to the counter and wait in line.

When I received a med hot chocolate, I went and sat down with Delia again. We both kind of stared into each other's eyes for a bit.

Then that night came along


	12. ashton

_Ok guys this MIGHT BE the last chapter…oooooo_

**CHAPTER 12  
ASHTON**

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

So many things happened in the past two years. The government calmed down and decided to go the democracy way.

In the end they actually invented the pokeball, created the Pokémon league, and RENAMED parts of japan. After being married (yay!), we moved to Kanto. I left on a Pokémon journey when she was eight months pregnant. She was sad, but I promised her that I will be back before she knew it.

Ten years later, after getting a house in unova, I decided to start on the unova Pokémon league.

I look on my shelf to see a picture of me and Delia on our wedding day. I sigh and remember the times we had. I turn on the T.V

"**Strange force of the earth almost destroys town on a mountain because of an experiment. Is saved by the dragons of black and white and the legendary ten year old KID"**

That's another

Weird things have been spotted almost every week and broadcasted. At first it was subtle like "**strange island up north disappears" **or **"sudden weather changes around the world"** until it got crazy like **"giant wave crushes town. Is saved by two dragons and a ten year old KID" **then the kid starts appearing. We don't know why and we don't know how but he's always there saving the day

What's really weird is that he's always said to be ten.

He never ages. And then I hear about that last one and suddenly think about the last report

"**Strange force of the earth almost destroys town on a mountain because of an experiment. Is saved by the dragons of black and white and the legendary ten year old KID"**

Pokémon the movie 14 and 15.

Plot: the city of the vale is almost destroyed by the force of nature because of a dream to reunite the town with its original place. Then when that goes wrong, the world is almost destroyed because of the dragon force. Then ash finds either Zecrom or Resharam to save the day and right the wrong of Damon.

That is exactly what the news reporter summed up

That means that ash is somewhere out there. My son is somewhere out there.

Island disappears? Fist movie. Strange weather patterns? Power of one. Giant wave almost crushes the town and is saved my two dragons? Pokémon heroes. Jezz it's really all lining up isn't it?

By now I have six gym badges now. I was walking to Icirrus City while looking at my badges. Until I looked up and noticed "shit. I don't know where the next gym is…" I look around and see someone looking at a statue of what looked like Resharam "um. Excuse me?" he looks at me "do you know where I can find the gym?" the man nervously laughs "well…you see…I'm a bit turned around to. I'm actually looking for someone. I'll show you the gym if you find this person for me"

"Um…ok sure" he shows me a picture of a kid who had darkish hair and a baseball cap with the Pokémon logo on it. He had that goofy face on and had the man and another girl in with the boy. The man who showed me the picture pointed at the boy "he kind of looks like this. His name is Ash" I stop there "ASH?! Ok screw the gym I'm going to find him with you. By the way are you the Striaton city gym leader who was supposed to be on a journey?"

"It's Cilan. Pleased to meet you!" we shake hands "what's your name?" Cilan asks

"It's Ian. I'm…well…" I hesitated at my true identity of Ash's father "Heheh. It's ok. Let's go find Ash"

It didn't take Cilan long. I asked some questions that I already knew the answers, like who the other girl was in the picture. I guessed iris "that's iris. Ash meet her first actually. They met when ash thought…" I couldn't resist "…iris was a Pokémon, then he attempted to catch her with a pokeball but to his dismay iris got a bit pissed" I finished "one of my favourite episodes actually"

"_What?_"

"Well…twelve years ago. The world didn't really have Pokémon. Every Pokémon use to be human until a horrible battle with dark Lugia happened, and then he transformed half of the world into Pokémon"

"That's a very…interesting mix of ingredients you have there"

"There you go with your food things…" I didn't really say that

"You know. N would really like your theory. He's the head of team plasma. He's a very…interesting guy"

"Team plasma…team rocket…GIOVANNI! WHAT HAPPENED TO TEAM ROCKET?!"

"What about team rocket?!"

"Does it exist?"

"Uh…yes? It's an evil organization who steals Pokémon" I curse under my breath. There's an explosion in the background. We run toward the smoke to find a building inside a mountain "this is the Icirrus city gym! What's going on!?" Cilan panics and we run into the building.

Inside the building, which was rather cold, was the girl in the picture, ash, and two others on bleachers. The two others on the bleachers seemed to have a Meouth.

_Oooooohhhhh shiiiiit…._

"Prepare for trouble you already knew"

"And make it double we've caught Pikachu!" they did happen to have a glass capsule. Inside it was a Pikachu

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" and guess who said the last line?

"MEEEEEOUTH! That's right!" the Meouth did. My hands attempted to pull my hair out "Pikachu!" ash shouted "thunder bolt!" the Pikachu attempted to shock but the trio were unaffected. That's when I disided to step in "HEY JAMES!" I shouted and he turned curiously "REMEMBER MEEEE?!" Cilan was confused "you guys meet?"

"Who are you?" James asked

"Ian! Remember Jason?! I'm that kid on Eurotion Island!" James seemed to think about it for a little while "eeeehhhhh?"

"…OH YEAH BACK WITH THAT YVELTAL CHARICTAR!"

"Yeah that one! Can you let go of Pikachu? Please?"

"Uuhh…no"

"Shit!" Jessie, James and Meouth hopped away into their balloon "FUCKING ARCEUS! ASH! USE UNFEZANT!"

"Team rocket took my Unfezzant! And all of my Pokémon to! And how did you know I had an Unfezzant?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THESE THINGS! COME ON MY CAR IS OUT FRONT!"

We run out to my car and hop in. I start it up and screech out of the parking lot that it was parked in "follow the balloon!" iris shouted and her axew echoing with a normal "axew ax!" "yeah yeah I know iris I know"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you later" I see the balloon lower into a forest that separated the big steel bridge and Icirrus. I turn the next exit into a forest road while we bumped along the road.

Finally we stopped at a small pit stop. As in the anime, ash was hungry. And so was I "jezz…I'm starving…" ash complained as I got out of the car "food or Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"Thought so" I then heard something "get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" it came from north east and I start running in that direction. I come across a clearing to see the fucking trio with Pikachu squirming in the class case "PIKACHU!" ash shouted when he saw him. Pikachu shouted back "ASH!"

Oh yeah. Pokémon translation

Then I was back on earth "let go of him!" I shouted and they both laughed "do you think we'll let go of the prize we have for the boss!?" Jessie snapped back at me. I shrugged "I wasn't expecting you to"

"…oh"

James gives me a look. A look of "I can fucking freeze your ass"

"Now I'll have to get it from you if it's the last thing I do" ash steps up "ill help you!" he says but I shake my head "no ash. I want you to get away from this place"

"No! If it's for my Pikachu. Then I'll do anything it takes to get my friend from those blasted people…"

"Make that person ash. James is a bit different"

"What do you…?" James's irises turn a blood red and a cold wave of air blasts from him "he's articuno. The bird of ice" he immediately transforms into the bird of ice after a huge jump into the air. Jessie, since I don't think she's seen this side of James before, freaks out and runs behind me.

Articuno (or James) fires an ice beam right at me. As an innate action, I flip up an aura powered barrier to protect me and, coincidently, Jessie. After the ice beam finished, I blasted a ball of the aura up at him to explode. I think it hit him because I heard a squawk of fright behind me as I was running.

Everyone was waiting at the car "EVERYONE INTO THE CAR!" I shout and everyone piles in. I start the car and floor it down the forest road. I look out of the window to see the articuno flying over us "shit god dammit…" I say under my breath "ash? Can you use your aura yet?" I ask and he shrugs "well…not really…"

"Well you're going to have to. Make a field around this car. I'll try and help" he panics a bit then tries to contact his energy. While he does that, I take my eyes to the road again to see towers up ahead "ICARRUS!" Cilan shouts as we drive into the city "where do we go?!" I shout to the back seat and iris perks up "we can go to Dragonspiral tower! We can hide away in it!"

I swerve to the north road as the articuno continues to follow us in the rear view mirror. Although it doesn't seem to have found us yet. It was still very close. I screech beside the looming tower. We all hop out and rush in.

The articuno sees us

It doesn't waste another shot. It fires an ice beam at us and it freezes the opening closed when we all get inside. We can hear angry caws and squawks from outside the tower "ooooohhhhhhh Arceus this is bad…" I say as I walk deeper into the tower. There's crumbled pillars with weird walkways every ware "well…we better get somewhere then here because there's no point in sitting here" Cilan said. We started walking through the tower.

The tower was REALLY BIG. I didn't know when the walkways would stop until we would make some progress and go farther up the already large tower

When we got to the top we found two people we didn't expect to see at all. They seemed to be using a crumbled pillar as some sort of table "royal freaking flush!" a girl said and the boy on the other end of the table sighed "_sigh…_I thought I was going well with my triple aces"

"That's because you're slow!"

"For the thousandth time I'm NOT SLOW!"

"Then remember that time like twelve years ago?"

"_Ugh_ I know that part but that was twelve years ago!"

"And how many shits do I give?"

"_Sigh…_none…" the girl smiles and I interrupted "um…are we interrupting something?" I ask. They both turn "oh? Oh nothing. Me and Zack here are playing poker. I always win" the girl says cheerfully. Zack sighs "yeah. So what's up?" he asks and I tell him everything "oh that's HORRIBLE! Articuno gave its spirit to a TEAM ROCKET MEMBER?!" the girl half shouts half asks "ok _Zecrom_. Let's go fix this"

"You know I don't like being called that _Resharam_"

"Yeah I know but humans normally call us that

"Yeah but that doesn't mean…_ugh _never mind"

After another five minutes of the two arguing like brothers and sisters do, we went down to the bottom of the tower.

To find the entire team rocket squadron "holy shit…" I say under my breath. Cilan, Iris, and the black and white duo slowly back away but Ash and I stand our ground. In the background I see James, as human form, in some sort of cage and him shouting that he wants to get out of it.

After a minute or so, a huge plane lands in front of us and two team rocket grunts open the doors to it. Then a man that would look like the CEO of something came out of the doors.

Giovanni with his trusty "best friend" who is now a Persian "ah if it isn't Ian. We met a long time ago didn't we?"

"Giovanni…"

"Back when things were…a bit…let's say…_out of place…_"

"Why did you start team rocket?!"

"You know perfectly why Ian. The police never liked Pokémon. They never WILL like Pokémon. That's why I created a non-government organization to steal Pokémon from people. So I can show the government that Pokémon ARE meant for this world. Some people HUNT Pokémon just for the HECK of it!"

"Then why haven't they killed all of the Pokémon yet?"

"Two reasons Ian. Democracy and past. So many people have been longing for the game to be in there world and they took it in with open arms. Second, don't you remember who the pokemon USE TO BE?!"

"Yes I remember! What does that do to prove your point?!"

"If someone were to kill a man it's considered a murder. And because of the incident that happened twelve years ago on August the first if the police were to kill a Pokémon then THEY ARE KILLING OFF HUMANS FOR NO FUCKING REASON!"

"But Gio…"

"GOOD FUCKING DAY" Giovanni turns on his heels and marches off to the plane again.

After him boarding the plane, every plane, car, and person relating to team rocket drove or flew off south "wh…what happened twelve years ago?" Iris asks quivering "did you guys meet then or something"

"…I…axew?" I ask turning to iris's Pokémon "do you know what happened twelve years ago?" axew nods. So does Pikachu "I have to convince Giovanni that this is all wrong. Hes not evil" I look south to see the distant blinking lights of the planes "hes just misunderstood"

**To be continued**

_Yaaaaaay! I have completed my first story completely!_

_I'm so haaaaaaapy_

_Anyway I will continue this in a different story, but for now I will start working on a story that has been scratching at my scull for ages. It's named "running" and I will be starting it as soon as possible!_

_The thing is, is that when I start a different story while working on another story, then my mind fixes on that new story because I normally have only one thing that's scratching on my head._

_AAAAAAANYWAY I'm going to take a shit_

_Bie!_


End file.
